2 Sexiest Man Alive
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: ATF/AU- Whose the sexiest man in the ATF? Sequel to *Return to Me*, Chapter 8 is now posted and additional content added
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ***ATF/AU* Whose the sexiest man in the ATF?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Magnificent Seven" related, Characters of M7 do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe of the ATF, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** I have created a story arc, that will encompass all the Magnificent Seven men. This is pure fluff, another something that popped into my head. This story is some time after my other story *Return to Me* might want to read that one to understand some references in this story. It follows most of the ATF canon, but introduces new characters. I hope I have posted something others will enjoy reading.

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed

* * *

><p><strong>Sexiest Man Alive<strong> by Sapphire Lee

Tuesday at the ATF office building

AD Orrin Travis got a devilish grin on his face as he read the flyer in his hands, '—Brookhurst Community Center Charity Auction to raise money for intramural youth sports, all men encouraged to participate—" _hehehe,_ _I know just the men to recommend for this important community service project. _He sat at his office desk at the ATF building. Just then Mary Travis, his daughter-in-law, came into his office on an impromptu visit.

"Hello Orrin, what has you grinning like that? You look like the Cheshire Cat" she inquired while leaning over to give him a hug in greeting.

"Oh nothing...just a little assignment I am delivering to ATF Team 7"

Chris's Office

"We have to WHAT?" Chris roared into the phone.

"Just remember it's for Charity" Travis said with open unconcealed glee, "think of the kids you'll benefit"

The door to Chris' office was yanked open with noticeable hostility. The men of ATF Team 7, (referred to as the 'Magnificent Seven' by the other ATF teams) looked up from their desks in the bullpen to see what had provoked their boss into leaving his lair.

"As you know, since we finished our last case, we've been given time off to recoup and recover." Chris looked at each member of his team, his brothers in arms, his brothers in life and family. Uncharacteristic of him, Chris' eyes skidded to the floor then up to the ceiling, he took a deep breathe and exhaled resignedly. He trusted these men implicitly, knew each other had the backs of the others, would willingly lay down their lives for one another. So why was he filled with trepidation over the announcement he was about to make?

"We have a new assignment, boys. But it is not out in the field, this job will be working on a worthwhile charity project to benefit Brookhurst Community Center. We are going to be volunteers at the charity auction." Chris said trying not to choke over the words.

No one said anything. Their training taught them to know as much as possible before walking into an unpredictable situation. And there wasn't nothing more unpredictable than volunteering. They weren't about to volunteer without knowing what they were getting roped into.

Ezra detected a small amount of hesitation in Chris' expression and body language. He pounced on it "Could you be more specific please?" Ezra drawled. "What aren't you telling us Mister Larabee?"

"Geeze, what are you a damn blood hound?" Chris snapped at Ezra, Ezra just smirked. The rest of the team looked at Chris with varying degrees of interest, skepticism, and resigned weariness. _Here we go again_.

"Ah say 'woof'"

Vin took mercy on Chris, plus he was curious what had their usually unflappable intimidating boss slightly blushing. "So what do you need us to do?" Vin asked

Chris looked at Vin with appreciation for his cooperation until he qualified his statement. "I ain't saying I'm volunteering or anything, just wondering what you want us to do" Vin smirked. Chris rolled his eyes and glared at his sniper.

"We are going to be participating in an interdepartmental cooperative project to raise money to fund community intramural youth sports. We will be working with other ATF teams, the fire department, the policy department, and the EMT / Emergency Medical Service people" Chris explained.

"In what capacity will we be working together?" Nathan asked suspiciously, the other agents intuition also clicked into high alert.

Chris closed his eyes, rubbed his hand across his forehead and face, opened his eyes, a muscle twitched in his clenched cheeks, he shook his head slightly from side to side. He looked like a man that was at odds with himself. "There is a dual purpose, we are going to increase positive public image of the Agency in the community, and…" his voice trailed off.

"Just spit it out pard" Buck announced, twitching in his seat in anticipation over the thing that had Chris Larabee tongue tied.

Finally plucking up his courage, Chris just spit it out "Also we are going to participate in the charity auction, be auctioned off to the community in order to raise money for the Brookhurst Community Center" _There, he'd said it. He could still hear AD Travis sniggering in his ear when he'd told Chris what was expected of him and his men._

Various states of disbelief, shock, and denial were reflected at Chris. He had to admit, there were very few moments when his men were speechless. The blessed silence didn't last long. Then the arguments, excuses, and rebuttals assaulted him.

_I've always been nice to them! Why do they torture me so? _Chris wondered sadly.

* * *

><p>December 2011 (not going to be able to write that much longer)<p>

I'm imagining the movie Coyote Ugly, but with the sexy men…yum

Definitely more chapters coming


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>Finally plucking up his courage, Chris just spit it out" We are going to be auctioned off to the community to raise money for charity" There, he'd said it. He could still hear AD Travis sniggering in his ear when he'd told Chris what was expected of him and his men.<em>

_Various states of disbelief, shock, and denial were reflected at Chris._

Still at the Federal office building

"Come again?"

"I think…did he just say auction?"

"I think he did"

"Thank god I'm married, dodged that bullet"

"…the auction is this Saturday, being held at the Crazy Horse bar" Chris said over the ramblings of his agents. "all of us will be participating, even the married ones" that pointed comment was directed at Nathan and Josiah

"Now hold on a minute Chris…" Nathan started

"What exactly do the women get when they win one of us?"

"We provide two hours of assistance to the person who bids highest" Chris said.

"Two hours huh?" Buck said with a suggestive leer, "plenty of time for hammering, nailing, and cleaning up"

"Buck! Its not sexual, get your mind out of the gutter. Basically we are handymen, helpers, assistants or…" Chris tried

"Servants" Ezra chimed in sarcastically.

"To assist important members of the Denver community as we enhance public image of the agency, need I remind you, as federal officers, we are public servants"

*brrrrring* Vin's desk phone rang. He grabbed the phone, grateful for the interruption "Hello?"

"Hello Agent Tanner, there is a visitor here to see you at the front security desk. Name is Van-Alstine"

"Yes, I'm expecting her, I'll be right down." Vin hung up the phone. Turning to Chris, he asked "Hay Cowboy, you got that clearance ready for Sherry?"

"Yes Vin, the visitors badge should be ready and waiting for her."

"Is Sherry downstairs? You guys going out to eat?" JD asked, while Ezra perked up at the mention of Sherry's name.

"Yep, she's coming up to say 'hi', see where I work, then we are heading out, so you hooligans don't offend her"

"Geeze Vin, we wouldn't dream of it, besides, if she is tough enough to put up with the likes of you, then she's one strong lady" he chuckled.

Vin just snorted at him. He pushed up from his desk, scooped up his coffee cup and downed the last of the coffee inside. He put down his cup, turned and walked to the elevator. He hit the down button and after a few moments the doors slid open. He entered and pushed the grown floor button. Within seconds, the doors slid open to reveal the spacious lobby of the ATF Federal building. Vin walked over to the front receptionist desk.

"Hello Agent Tanner" the receptionist said keenly, recognizing Vin, "What brings you down this way today?" her tone was definitely on the side of flirty and her eyes appreciatively roamed the entire length of Vin. Sherry observed this from her seat on a chair in the cordoned off waiting area. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hello Ms. Jordan" Vin said bashfully. _He still was slightly shy around women, but in the totally cute and adorable way_…_ that receptionist is really into him, if he gave any indicators that he was interested, she'd be on him in a heartbeat._ Sherry thought with a grin and shaking her head, she remembered him being that way in high school as well, the girls constantly pestered her to set them up with him. Funny, she couldn't recall the boys approaching him wanting to meet her, she knew the reason why. Since it was common knowledge that both of them came from the foster home, Vin had made it quite clear their freshman year that Sherry was not to be trifled with by guys looking to take advantage of a girl they thought might be 'promiscuous' because she didn't have parents. Since Vin and Sherry were inseparable and Vin's reputation as dangerous and not to cross him intimidated most every guy in the high school, even the good guys steered clear of Sherry. She didn't care though, if a guy was afraid of Vin, she wasn't interested in him anyways.

"I have a visitor…" he said smoothly, "Ms. Sheridan Van Alstine"

"Oh" the receptionist said in a dissatisfied tone that showed she was frustrated that Vin was meeting another woman. "Your guest is waiting in the visitors area" she said pointing off to the side of the lobby.

Sherry stood at the same moment Vin turned to look for her. His face lit up when he saw Sherry. He rushed forward past the lobby security and engulfed her into a hug. She happily hugged him back. Turning he assisted Sherry through the security check point, metal detector, and over to the receptionist's desk. "I'd like to pick up Ms. Van Alstine's clearance badge" Vin said. The receptionist looked Sherry over and gave her a look that showed her disbelief that someone such as Sherry could be important to someone so attractive as Vin. Sherry just rolled her eyes at the woman's blatant rudeness.

"Clearance badge, I don't think I've seen anything down here" she said absently. She looked to the other receptionist who shook her head no, she hadn't seen it.

Sherry could see the gears turning behind this woman's eyes. _Why do women have to be so difficult and calculating sometimes_? she wondered.

"Agent Larabee said it was here. Perhaps you could look again?" Vin tried again, completely oblivious to the machinations at play. At the mention of 'Larabee' the receptionist jumped slightly. Sherry could see that the mention of his name got action. She would remember that little tidbit for future benefit.

"Oh, here it is" the receptionist said with fake sincerity, after having "discovered" the missing clearance badge on the desk. She handed it over to Vin with a smile. Vin turned to Sherry and pinned it to her blouse. Vin nodded this thanks to the receptionist and wrapping an arm around Sherry's shoulders, he turned to walk with her to the row of elevators. Sherry caught the glare the receptionist was sending her way as she passed. _Oh really, I need to nip this thing in the bud right now…_ sherry thought with a sigh of exasperation.

"One second Vin, I need to ask the receptionist a quick question" Sherry beamed an overly bright smile, instantly alerting Vin that something was afoot, and rushed back over to the front desk. "We haven't been introduced, my name is Sheridan Van Alstine, and you are?

"Kate Jordan" the woman said hesitantly

"Well Ms Jordan, I just want to get something straight." Sherry leaned forward, invading the woman's space. Sherry really hoped that Chris wouldn't find out about her using his name for intimidation. "We will definitely be seeing each other again in the future. I will be stopping by frequently to see Agent Tanner. I also happen to be friends with the Agents on Team 7. Especially Agent LARABEE, so I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to hear of me experiencing difficulties in gaining access to this building. I'm sure both of you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his displeasure. No? I don't want that to happen either." Sherry smiled at the two shaken receptionists, straightened up and turned to walk away, then she paused and turned back to the women behind the counter.

"I really don't want to be adversaries every time I come in here, so I'll let you both in on a little secret. I am not romantically interested in Agent Tanner. You don't have to worry about competition from me for that." Kate's face reddened slightly at Sherry's mention of competing for Vin's attention. She glanced over at Agent Tanner who was standing off to the side curiously watching the two women talk.

"OH really, why not?" the other woman couldn't resist asking, doubt clearly showing in her face that anyone could think Agent Tanner was not attractive.

"He's my brother, so you might want to think about being on my good side" Sherry said to the stunned women and walked away, with a triumphant grin on her face. Sherry joined Vin at the elevators. He just stood there looking at her, eyebrow raised in question. Ignoring his obvious nosiness, she pushed the up button on the wall. The doors opened, in courtesy, Vin offered for Sherry to enter first, then he entered. Vin pushed the button to his floor. He angled his body towards Sherry, arms crossed over his chest in irritation, and just looked his question at her again. Sherry just shrugged and dodged his question by saying "What?' _Augggh._ "Girl stuff, wouldn't interest you"

"Sherry" he warned. She knew that tone, he was not going to drop it, he was aware that something had transpired between the women, and was undecided if he needed to ride to the rescue. Sherry didn't want him to get involved on this issue, as far as she was concerned, the matter was over, unless Kate Jordan decided to be difficult again. Sherry decided to distract him from what he had observed with what he had missed.

"Oh Vin, that receptionist woman is sooo interested in you and you haven't a clue." Sherry laughed, "She was giving me the evil eye and ready to block me from coming up here with you. You men are so oblivious sometimes" she wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed affectionately. Vin had a slight blush across his cheeks at Sherry's words. He was stammering denials to Sherry's comment, his immediate attention redirected from the conversation with the receptionist. _Sometimes men are so easy to distract…_ Sherry thought.

_She thinks she has me distracted, she is so easy to read, I'll let it go for now, perhaps I'll have a word later with Ms. Jordan. Ezra would be proud of his acting skills…_Vin thought as he went along with her change of subject.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Vin's floor. Sherry was curious about where Vin and the others worked. _She wondered if Ezra was in today? She was looking forward to seeing those hypnotizing green eyes and dimples. _They stepped off the elevator, still arm in arm. Vin guided her into the bullpen. Sherry looked around in wonder. There were numerous desks positioned around the room. It was a beehive of activity. They passed countless aids, secretaries, and other agents going about their work. Vin paused to introduce Sherry to the myriad of people working on the floor. He proudly informed each person they encountered she was his sister. Now it was Sherry's turn to have a slight blush covering her cheeks at all the attention she was receiving.

"Please don't tell me there is a test at the end" she joked being overwhelmed by the long list of names and faces "I'll never remember all of these names without taking notes". He pointed out the conference room as they passed it near the end of the short hallway.

As they rounded the row of filing cabinets, Sherry breathed a sigh of relief, _finally faces she recognized_. Sherry received waves from the members of Team 7 when they spotted her with Vin. She smiled happily at the familiar faces.

"Hello everyone" Sherry said enthusiastically, smiling and waving back at each agent.

"Hay Sherry" JD said, along with the other greetings sent her way.

"Hello Ms. Sherry" Ezra drawled, his southern voice reaching her ears and making her pulse leap.

"How's everybody doing?" she replied in greeting.

"Your presence brightens up this dreary office"

"Oh Ez, give it a rest, lay off the smooth talk would ya" Buck teased.

"Ah speak the truth, her presence is highly more palatable than your countenance" he fired back.

"Did you have any difficulty getting through security?" Chris asked, over the quarrelling of his two agents.

Sherry shared a secret smile with Vin, Vin grinned in response, then looked at Chris, "No, there was no problem, it was a breeze" Chris' interest was piqued, at the pointed unspoken communication between the two. He decided to have a word later with Vin over what that was about.

"So what are you guys working on today?" Sherry asked "If you can tell a civilian" she winked at them.

"We were just having a discussion about our time off work, which we received after completing the recent case." Josiah said, with a meaningful look at Chris.

"Oh, what do you plan on doing with your free time?" Sherry asked looking between Chris, Vin, and the others. She noted definite undercurrents swirling around the office between the agents.

"Funny you should ask, we were just informed as it were, how exactly did you phrase that Chris?" Nathan asked with a not amused look on his face.

Spouting the same sad spin he tried before to use on his agents, Chris said "This Saturday there is mandatory ATF participation in the worthwhile interdepartmental cooperative charity auction to benefit Brookhurst Community Center, to raise money to fund community intramural youth sports. We are working with other ATF teams, the fire department, the policy department, and the EMT / emergency medical service people"

"Wow, that is quite a mouthful, I don't know what to think" Sherry said to be polite, then leaning in to JD, she asked from behind her hand, "What does that mean in English?"

"Oh, it means that we are to be sold off to the highest bidder" he replied from behind his hand, like she had. But his voice was loud enough to be heard by all the agents and made their team leader glower at all of them with a death glare at their insolence.

"Oh Really?" Sherry looked at Vin for confirmation, who had a distinctly uncomfortable expression on his face. "Oh, I think I like this charity auction idea, very much" she grinned.

"Sherry you ain't going to come are ya?" Vin asked hopefully. She squashed his hopes immediately.

"Vin, I wouldn't miss this for the world! You are going to make your debut on the catwalk, what kind of sister would I be if I wasn't there to support you? " she was laughing uncontrollable at the mental image of that. "I could even get some of my fellow female teachers from school to come fill the audience. Oh my god, I gotta make sure I have my caam-mmera char-rrged up" she couldn't even get the words out she was laughing so hard.

Finally pausing to catch her breath, Sherry asked "What time does it start Saturday?"

"7pm" Chris replied with a sigh.

"Where at?" she asked her lips twitching.

"At the Crazy Horse Bar"

"How are they running this auction?" she asked.

All eyes turned to Chris in curious anticipation of his answer, "Well, from what AD Travis told me, they are assigning each of us a number, so no names will be used. We will mingle around with the audience before the auction begins, then we will take turns being announced on stage. They will announce our number, read a brief statement of our contributions to community safety, we step forward and wave, then step back. The bidding will commence. The highest bidder wins an assistant to help them for two hours. The money goes to fund the community intramural youth sports league. Here is the flyer I was given" Chris passed the paper to Sherry. She quickly scanned the sheet noting the pertinent facts Chris had mentioned. She passed the page to Vin. He scanned over it.

"It says here that money must be in the form of cash" he commented.

"I'll be there cash in hand" she busted up laughing again. Vin shoved Sherry playfully at her continued delight at his plight. She put her hand on his arm, to pacify him, while continuing to chuckle, feeling her quivers of laughter only served to rile Vin up more. He threw up his hands in frustration. "Ahwuug!" he exhaled and stepped away in mock agitation. Sherry stepped over to Buck's desk, near to Ezra and JD to chat. Vin trailed over, followed by Josiah, they were all discussing the auction. Nathan sat apart from the others at his desk, still fuming over this assignment. Suddenly, Nathan stood up from his desk and marched over to the kitchenette. Then Nathan walked over to Chris and discreetly motioned him into his office. They closed the door behind themselves.

Josiah watched his team mate stalk off. He felt the anger rolling off the quiet man. Josiah shook his head in dismay at the torment he knew his friend was feeling. He turned back to the antics of the younger generation of agents. _Sometimes he envied the energy these youngsters had._

Sherry stood beside Buck, while JD sat perched on the edge of his desk chatting with both men. Ezra sat in his chair nearby enjoying the profile view of the beautiful woman. She had such a vitality for life, an energy that came across in her movements as she bantered back and forth. Vin stood beside her, interjecting comments into the discussion, slightly bickering with them, as only siblings can.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ezra asked when there was a lull in the conversation. Sherry turned to Ezra with a pleased look on her face at his attention.

"Yes, I'd like that very much, water if you have it" she said as he stood to go to the fridge.

"Are you ready to head to dinner Sherry?" Vin asked when he took note of the hour.

"Yes, I'm ready when you are."

"Let me go to my locker and grab my stuff" Vin said as he walked off towards the locker room.

"Excuse me gentlemen, is there a restroom around here?" Sherry asked.

"Just around the corner" Josiah said pointing across the room. Sherry smiled and nodded. She headed in the direction indicated. She rounded the corner and passed by the kitchenette. She spotted Ezra at the fridge retrieving a bottle of water. Changing directions, she approached him.

"Hay, here you are"

"Yes, you found me" he drawled.

"I can't wait to see this auction, it should be a lot of fun" she teased.

"Will you be participating in the bidding?"

"Perhaps, if I see something that interests me" she evaded with a flirty look at Ezra.

"Ah hope that you will find something of suitable interest" he flirted back as he handed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks" Spying a notepad sitting on the counter, she walked past Ezra and over to the counter. "Do you have a pen on you?" she asked over her shoulder.

Ezra dug out a pen from his suit pocket for her. It was an ornate Cross fountain pen. She took the offered pen and wrote something down on the notepad. Turning, she handed him back his pen. "Thanks. Since we are neighbors, we should get together for a meal sometime. Call me and we can set a day." Then she walked out of the kitchenette towards the restroom.

Ezra watched her walk off, then he turned back to the counter, curious to see what she had written. There sitting on the notepad was a message to him. _Ezra, I'm enchanted as always, thought you might like to call me some time. Sherry_ Beneath her note was her phone number. He grinned and tore the page off the notepad. He folded the page and slipped it into his pocket. Discreetly he returned to his desk. As he was walking back, he met up with Vin who was returning to the bullpen.

"Where is Sherry?" he asked when he noticed her absence.

"She just went to the restroom" Ezra said as he sat down into his chair. Sitting on the floor was Sherry's purse. Ezra let a roguish grin spread across his features.

"OK, I'm ready" Sherry announced as she reentered the room and approached Vin, "Lets go, I'm starved".

"Night boys" Vin called to his team mates.

"Goodbye everyone" Sherry said in farewell.

Vin turned with Sherry towards the elevators. The doors dinged and opened. Vin and Sherry stepped in. Suddenly Sherry burst out of the elevator just as the doors were sliding closed. Vin was unable to catch her or stop the closing of the doors. "Damn it Sherry!"

"My purse, I almost forgot it" she called to Vin from behind the closed doors. She rushed over to Buck's desk where her purse was sitting. She noticed that Ezra was gone from his desk. Buck looked up as she approached. She gave him a jaunty salute goodnight. He grinned at her forgetfulness as she snatched up her purse and spun on her heels to return to the elevators. When she got to the elevators, she noticed that one lift was at the ground floor. The other was a few floors above, but on the way down. She punched the down button. She glanced down at her purse and noticed a slip of paper sticking out of the pocket. Curiosity piqued, she pulled it out, in elegant writing, the note read, N_ot nearly as enchanted as I, so you can also reach me some time_, no name was listed but a phone number was printed. Sherry grinned gleefully at the subtle way Ezra had neatly turned the tables on her and used her same trick back on her._ Well at least he got her note and it wasn't found by someone else_, she shuddered to think of how awkward that would have been.

The doors dinged and opened, revealing a few occupants inside. Sherry stepped into the elevator with three women already inside. Sherry was still grinning at the phone number in her hand. Sherry absently mindedly glanced at the women beside her, they had the look of agents about them. It was just something in the way they carried themselves. One of the women, looked Sherry up and down and zeroed in on her guest badge. She also noticed the note clutched in her hand. The woman froze while looking at the writing and number on the note. Her demeanor seemed to become even icier towards Sherry.

"Who are you visiting?" she asked in a voice of authority.

"My brother, he's an agent on ATF Team 7"

"Well where is he then? Why are you wondering around the building alone?"

Sherry frowned slightly at the woman's tone and insinuation, "I was just visiting Team 7 and he rode down on the elevator just ahead of me, he's waiting in the lobby. Is that a problem?" Sherry asked testily.

"We value our security around here and the top priority is the safety of our agents, can't have civilians wondering about the place. All our ATF teams are a vital resource for the safety of this nation. Especially important are the agents of Team 7" she warned in an intimidating manner.

"Well, Agent LARABEE seems to have no objections to me being here, since he granted my authorization. If you have a problem with that, take it up with him, instead of trying to pitifully intimidate me" Sherry snapped, trying to restrain her temper in front of the other women. The three agents in the elevator took up an aggressive stance surrounding Sherry, who was outnumbered and had her back to the wall. At the mention of Larabee, two of the women flinched, but the ring leader didn't twitch. Just then, the door dinged and opened, revealing the lobby and an anxious Vin waiting. Sherry hoped if Chris ever caught wind of the events today, he didn't take offense at her twice using his name to instill fear in others.

"Sherry, there you are" Vin said in relief, then he noticed the stance of the agents and Sherry's position against the wall. His training as a sniper kicked into action. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the other agents. Vin was typically reserved and wasn't overly vocal unless he felt strongly about something. The unassuming appearance belied the snipers dangerously lethal force Vin could unleash if provoked. In that second, he was provoked beyond reason, since Sherry was being threatened. "Agents Carter, Breckinridge, and Allen" he said in a cold and detached voice. The three women stepped back from Sherry and exited the elevator. Sherry remained inside, unsure if she should exit. _Riding the elevator back up seemed preferable to kicking the woman's asses across the lobby floor…_

"Agent Tanner, is this your guest? We found her wondering about the floors unescorted" Agent Breckinridge said in a cutting tone.

Just then Ezra came around the corner of the lobby from the parking garage, he paused as he took in the scene before him. He immediately came to join the group, assessing that Vin was moments away from ripping into the women. Ezra jumped into the fracas before Vin had a chance to reply "Are we having a social gathering? Ah didn't get the invite" he joked, trying to relieve the tension, "Ms. Van Alstine, why don't you come out here and join us" he gestured to Sherry to come to his and Vin's side. Sherry hurried to comply and be securely wedged between the two men. "Agent Allen, Ah must say, have you done something different with your hair?" he turned on the charm, distracting the women agents. Ezra used his expert undercover skills to flirt with the women and give Vin time to pull Sherry safely away. Agent Carter observed the familiar way Sherry leaned into both men, but particularly the way Agent Standish had his hand affectionately on the strange woman's shoulder. Agent Tanner also had his body angled protectively around the woman. Agent Carter scowled darkly at Sherry, viewing her as a trespasser into their hallowed halls. Agent Carter schooled her facial features, she decided to bide her time, the opportune time when Agents Tanner and Standish were not around, would present itself to send this interloper scurrying away.

To late, Ezra realized his error in behavior and knew Agent Carter had caught it, he quickly removed his hand from Sherry. "Agents were you leaving for the day? It would be my pleasure to walk with you to the parking garage." Agent Carter silently communicated with the other women agents to follow her lead and looked at Ezra. She smiled pleasantly and appeared to buy into his conversation. She started chatting with him, completely ignoring Sherry and Vin. Ezra nimbly turned with the women and walked away with them chit chatting as they went.

Vin and Sherry watched them go. "Who were those people?" Sherry asked Vin in bewilderment at the entire experience. Sherry leaned into Vin's side in relief that no violence had erupted in the lobby of the Federal building. It would have been awkward to explain that to Chris or any of Vin's bosses. Sherry frowned as she watched Ezra walk off with those repulsive women. She had been so relieved when he had arrived to help them, but watching him walk away with another woman made Sherry envious_. I hope that was just a glimpse of his undercover talents at work, he couldn't be seriously enthralled with women like that…_Suddenly she became aware of how deadly still Vin was and knew he was close to the edge of losing his control. She could feel him vibrating with tension. Sherry wrapped Vin in a forceful hug and kissed his cheek. He seemed to pull himself together and relax after a moment.

"Come on Sherry, lets go. Those are people you don't need to worry about" Vin said dismissing the other agents, he gathered her up protectively and led the way out the front doors to the sidewalk. "I can't take my eyes of you for a second, you always get into trouble…" he scolded her as they walked.

"I swear I didn't do anything, I just boarded the elevator to come down after I grabbed my purse" Sherry retorted as she walked. She passed by the receptionist desk, Kate Jordan nodded to Sherry as she dropped the guest badge back onto the counter. Sherry nodded back and continued to walk out beside Vin.

Sherry exited the Federal office building beside Vin. They emerged on the curb. Sherry went to tuck a strain of hair behind her ear and realized that she still had the note clutched in her hand. She quickly tucked the note safely into her purse.

"So where are we headed to for dinner?"

"I want to show you the Saloon. It is our favorite place to go unwind after work. Delicious food and drinks, great service, you'll love it. Its just around the corner, we'll walk" he gestured in the direction to the left. They took off at a leisurely pace, putting the incident in the elevators behind them for the time being.

Back Inside Chris' Office

_Nathan gestured Chris over to the side for a private conversation in his office_

"Chris I really have a problem with this auction. It just doesn't sit right with me"

"I know Nathan, I can't begin to image how this must make you feel. I will talk to AD Travis about your exemption from the auction"

"Why so they can say I'm uncooperative, not a team player? Or I'm playing the racist card?"

"No Nathan, its nothing like that, but if you have ethical and moral reasons for not wanting to be in the charity auction, I won't force you to participate. Maybe you would consider helping in some other capacity at the charity project? Don't make any decisions right now. Why don't you take a night to think it over and get back to me." Chris offered his good friend and brethren.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Talk to Selena as well, get her perspective on this. Maybe I'm over reacting to this auction idea"

* * *

><p>What is the deal with Agent Carter? She really took a dislike to Sherry, Sherry is not racking up many female friends as she goes...anyways, on to the auction, who is going to be crowned the sexiest man alive?<p>

Please leave a review, how do you like the story so far? Any suggestions for the auction?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

It has been a long while since I wrote or published anything. I have been super busy in life. If you are still reading this story, then I am honored for your patience.

No Beta, sorry about spelling errors

* * *

><p>"<em>No Nathan, its nothing like that, but if you have ethical and moral reasons for not wanting to be in the charity auction, I won't force you to participate. Maybe you would consider helping in some other capacity at the charity project? Don't make any decisions right now. Why don't you take a night to think it over and get back to me." Chris offered his good friend and brethren.<em>

"_Yeah, I'll do that. Talk to Selena as well, get her perspective on this. Maybe I'm over reacting to this auction idea"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I swear I didn't do anything, I just boarded the elevator to come down after I grabbed my purse" Sherry retorted as she walked.<em>

Ezra flirted as he courteously escorted the three women to their cars in the parking garage. He held the car door open in gentlemanly fashion and held their hands as they settled in their seats. "Drive safe now Agents Carter, Breckinridge, and Allen" he said in a falsely pleasant voice. As soon as the car rounded the corner the pleasant expression disappeared and a chilling anger directed at the occupants of the departing car filled his face for a moment. Then he shook his head and looked around to make sure no one saw his lapse in control. He slid in place a look of cool detachment. Ezra walked over to his vehicle as he reviewed the recent events of the day.

Ezra was enraged, but no one would know from looking at his appearance, a perfect fasçade of indifference. _Appearances to maintain after all. _ He in fact was livid at the behavior of his fellow female agents. He suspected he might give Mister Tanner a run for the money in being angry at the moment. If he hadn't arrived at that moment, he hated to think of how Mister Tanner would have reacted to those fellow agents. You'd never guess it, but Vin has a nasty temper, it just doesn't make itself known very often. Ezra thought of the numerous missions they had served on together, Vin is one cool unflappable man in the face of extreme danger to life or limb. Something truly offensive has to happen to make him lose his temper. Something has to threaten family or friends to make him unleash his formidable temper. Ezra was much the same in that department he thought with a momentary grin. His own temper was terrible (he suspected it would rival Chris in ferocity), when he truly let it loose however that was a rare occurrence. Usually he could reduce an opponent to ruins with his razor tongue.

Ezra was such a cynic, too jaded from his experiences in life. Life had taught him early that to care was to make yourself vulnerable and he was anything but a fool. But this woman Sherry was resurrecting his protect instincts. Ezra winced as he remembered he had realized his error in behavior at the elevators and knew Agent Carter had caught it, he had quickly removed his hand from Sherry and tried to create a distraction to cover it up, but, to late. Errors like that in the field resulted in someone losing a life. He couldn't afford to make mistakes, not in his line of work. There was definitely something about Sherry. She made him want to take a risk with her. He frowned, he liked to think he was a gambling man, he thrived on taking risks, he was an expert at reading people, which worked to his advantage, but with her he found himself hesitating, a singularly unfamiliar experience. He rarely second guessed himself. He remembered their first meeting in the Crazy Horse bar. There was something about her that made him come alive, resurrected the void in him. Then today in the bull pen, his instincts were screaming that he should pursue, turn their casual acquaintance into something more. A true smile broke out across his face as he remembered her ingenious method of passing him a note in the kitchen and his resourceful way of passing one back to her while under the radar of his compatriots.

Then there was the complicating matter of Sherry's kin, one Vin Tanner to be precise. He was highly unlikely to tolerate Ezra's interest in his sister. Ezra had a reputation of being a ladies man, not in the same vein as Buck, but more of dedicated bachelor, a non committal, enjoy the moment, but have no false pretenses about being a long term relationship guy. No lady had ever left his company unhappy, he smirked. Sighing, it was just that he was always putting on an act with the women he had passing relationships with. None of the women in his life stayed long and no one ever reached the real him beneath the surface.

He knew Vin, Vin was not going to tolerate that arrangement for his sister, it went against his code of ethics. Ezra knew Vin dated, he was by no means a monk, but Ezra knew he harbored dreams of settling down with the 'right woman' to have a family with, long term. Vin just hadn't found her yet. Ezra knew this from a bout of excessive whiskey drinking one night when the two southern boys had been winding down after closing a particularly long exhausting case. They were at Chris' ranch and had imbibed more alcohol than they had good sense. One moment they were talking about nothing of consequence, when Vin had let slip his inner dreams. Ezra had sobered immediately noting the seriousness of the topic, which Vin usually held very close to his chest. Ezra suspected that maybe only Chris knew of this wish of Vin's. Within moments Vin had changed topic again as if nothing had transpired. The next morning he acted as if nothing had happened the night before and Ezra followed suit.

Shortly there after Sherry reentered Vin's life and that brought them to the present. If Ezra was reading the signs correctly (and he always was), then Sherry was serving as a surrogate for Vin to unload his old fashioned protective, need for control, feelings onto. In their line of work, life was so fleeting, unpredictable, in a moment it could all be snatched away. Ezra suspected possibly it was Vin's Southern upbringing, code of chivalry, and wholesome morals. They had bonded at an early age partly out of survival but also two kindred spirits filled the gaping holes in each others lives. Vin was going to make sure Sherry was protected, treated right, and settled into a loving home, if his last breath depended on it (all of things they so desperately wanted in their young orphaned lives). Ezra supposed it was what any older brother would want for his beloved sister.

So where did that leave Ezra? It was quiet the dilemma. Ezra was venturing into uncharted territory. He shuddered at the thought of marriage (in his experience that had not ended well for anyone). Casual dating? He felt slight bile rise in his stomach at the idea of her being with other men. Ignore her, pretend disinterest? That would be the greatest con of his exist, besides that unnerving thought left a sour taste in his mouth. Not going to happen. So that begged the question: He wanted to see more of Sherry, but how did he balance his interest in Sherry and his relationship with Vin as a teammate? It was a veritable mine field he looking at. He would never jeopardize the team in any way and this situation had the explosive ability to destroy Team 7. He also had found a family with these seven men, he was not eager to give that up. Ezra pulled into his driveway at his empty dark house. That's what caring does, it turns you into a fool and makes you vulnerable.

* * *

><p>September 2012<p>

Really went off on a tangent here, but I needed to get this off my chest. Explore a little bit in Ezra's head, since he is so stoic about his feelings. I don't know about you, but I am eager to get to the auction, I hope to have it completed soon

How was this chapter? I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved, positive constructive advice, Thanks, Lee


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

If ideas or plot twists seem similar, it could be either: great minds think alike (I have no delusions of grandeur), or we are all running out of original ideas (grin) or I liked that idea so much it just became a part of my personal ATF universe (most likely). In either case, please take it as a compliment. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, (except in the US where it is called copyright infringement :)

* * *

><p><em>That's what caring does, it turns you into a fool and makes you vulnerable. <em>

Friday

For Team 7 having a week off from going out on any missions or performing any busts was both restful and taxing. The days in the office passed in a slow progress curiously absent of any notable bodily harm to a member of the team. There was the occasional good natured mischief enacted on each other, but that was just to break up the monotony of the day. The taxing part was spending the week in mundane meetings, catching up on paperwork, filing reports, and other routine bureaucracy. The guys used the time to hit the firing range, the gym, do laundry, go horseback riding, and catch up on much needed sleep.

Chris and Vin were revisiting an ongoing rivalry to see who could score higher marks in the firing range. Vin was much more accurate at long distance, but Chris was giving him a run for the money.

When they were examining the results on the most recent target "I have to admit, I haven't see very many people with your accuracy and talent Vin" Chris said, "you are quite the sharpshooter"

"You make me sound like I belong out in the old west" Vin replied with a grin, "Thanks. Wanna go best two out of three?" he dared "loser buys the winner lunch at the Saloon"

"You're on" Chris accepted Vin's challenge. They reset the target to 50 yards. They each fired 5 shots into their respective targets. Then they retrieved the targets. Vin's shots were neatly clustered around the center bulls-eye. Chris' shots were all well within the zone, but scattered up and down the target torso. He was sorely defeated by the Texan.

"Come on Cowboy, I'll give you one more try to redeem yourself" Vin offered "won't shoot non myself"

"Naw, I know when I'm done for, you won hands down, lets go get that lunch you won. Just try not to make me go broke" Chris and Vin left the firing range. Chris grabbed his cell phone and called Buck, "Hay Buck, we finished up at the firing range...ha...yeah he wiped up the floor with me...we're heading over to the Saloon for lunch...yeah, see you all there in 15 minutes"

The Saloon was their favorite place to go eat at in downtown Denver. It was close to work and the manager/owner, Inez Gonzales, made the most mouth watering food, in large quantities. As the men filed in the bar and restaurant, they nodded respectfully in greeting to Inez and took their customary table by the corner window.

"I can't remember the last time I went two days without busting out my emergency kit to patch up one of us" Nathan observed with dry humor to Buck, who responded with a grin and nod of agreement.

"Yes but staying in the office is detrimental to our mental health" Josiah said. There had been a sharp increase in the number of pranks around the bullpen while they had been grounded in the office for the week. Without a mission to focus their collective talents, they had resorted to burning their excess energy by aggravating each other with harmless but annoying pranks. Given any more time for Rest and Recovery, the ATF building may not still be standing due to the antics of Team 7. Even their boss AD Orin was beginning to regret giving them a light week of desk duty, as his office was being inundated with calls about the high jinks going on.

"Is there any chance Director Orin will excuse us from the Auction? I know it is a fund raiser and all, for kids, but I'm kidda worried about getting out in front of all those women" JD said while they sat at the Saloon eating lunch.

"No chance" Chris replied "I expect to see us all there on Saturday evening"

"Thank you Inez" Nathan replied as she came around the table filling water glasses and soda glasses, making sure her regular customers were well cared for.

"Mister Larabee I feel under the weather and therefore wouldn't want to get anyone else sick, I should go home and rest all weekend"

"Forget it Ezra, I don't care if you are under, beside, or above the weather, you will be in attendance Saturday evening"

"Hay Ez, didn't you do that one mission while you had a really bad cold? You weren't off your game for a second" JD input

Ezra frowned at JD for inserting that unwelcome tidbit of information.

"I seem to recall advising you Ezra that you should have passed that undercover job over to Team 2 and concentrated on getting better. But No, you had to see that bust all the way to the end. Do you remember what happened then?" Nathan said

"No, I don't recall what happened to me" Ezra muttered "though didn't we apprehend said criminal?"

"Oh, let me reacquaint you, you neglected a respiratory infection that developed into a terrible case of strep throat. You spiked a high fever and became severely dehydrated. Then you spent two days in the hospital, which meant I spent two days in the hospital making sure you lived to see another day" Nathan finished. Ezra leaned back in his chair capitulating, knowing he wasn't going to talk his way out of this one. He glanced out the window to see if pigs were flying by.

The guys headed back to the ATF building after lunch to finish up work for the day. Try as they might, it was difficult to put the auction on Saturday out of their minds.

"Chris do ya have a moment?" Nathan asked while in the kitchenette, as Chris came in to get coffee.

"Sure" Chris replied. Nathan gestured for privacy for their talk and the two men stepped into the conference room off the bullpen.

"I spoke with Selena, she and I discussed the auction and my participation. I still feel uncomfortable with the idea, but I realize that I want to support you guys, I don't want to disappoint my team, I will be there on Saturday. I spoke with some of the other African American men participating, they didn't seem to take issue with the auction. I just keep reminding myself it is for charity and for the disadvantaged kids"

"I'm glad to hear that Nathan, you are a vitally important member of this team, I don't want you doing something you don't want to"

"Besides, Selena told me if I denied her the chance to win me, she would string me up by my toes. I don't want to upset my wife. She's a force to be reckoned with when she is angry." Nathan finished with a grin. Chris and Nathan rejoined the main room with grins on their faces, Chris clapped Nathan on the back. Nathan returned to his desk and Chris returned to his office, but he left his door open to remain connected to the others as they finished the day.

"Yes, quitten time!" Buck exclaimed, as the clock struck 4pm. "Who's up for getting some food at the Italian place across town?" Chris came into the bullpen and leaned against Buck's desk. "We can meet up at 6pm"

"I'm in, I'll call Catherine and she can meet us there" Josiah said.

Buck looked around at the rest of the faces of his teammates.

"I'm in" JD said

"I'm call Selena and see if she already has dinner plans in place, if not, we'll join as well." Nathan said

"Sorry guys, I have to pass this time. I have plans already" Vin replied

"Oh really? Do those plans involve a blue-eyed brunette lady, by chance?" Buck teased to rile up Vin.

"Yup" Vin responded remaining unruffled.

"How's that pretty little lady doing? Tell her ole Buck says 'Hi' I'm still looking to take her up on her offer of self-defense sparing. Perhaps she has time tonight?"

"Now Buck, just hold on a minute" Vin was starting to lose a little of his calm exterior. Everyone on Team 7 had realized that their serene and unflappable sniper got real agitated when interest in Sherry was expressed. They were enjoying being able to good-naturedly rib Vin in retaliation for his many pranks in the past.

"What about you Pardner?" Buck said turning to his long time friend Chris.

"Sounds good to me"

"Ez?"

"Sorry Mister Wilmington, I will have to pass. I have other repasts in order this evening." Buck nodded his understanding at the southern man, sometimes Ez just preferred to be alone. They found if they gave him space from time to time he was more willing to go along with them on other occasions without too much complaining.

"Well Ezra, I'll see you Saturday at the Crazy Horse" Buck announced as he stood, truck keys in hand. The others locked up their desks and together with Buck headed out of the office to the elevators. The only one still seated was Ezra, as he continued typing.

Josiah stopped at Ezra's desk on his way out. "Yes Mister Sanchez?" Ezra said without looking up from the monitor.

"Ezra" the voice was patient but insistent.

"Josiah" Ezra said with a deep exhale as he turned up his face to look at his teammate.

"Nothing Mister Standish, I just wanted to see how you were Brother?"

"Superb"

"I heard about the incident at the elevators with those other Agents. I trust everyone came away unscathed. Well played on your part."

"Always" Ezra continued looking at Josiah, wondering where the big man was going with all this.

"I was just reflecting about how a week ago today, you remember, when you arrived at the table with Sheridan, for the first time I saw you with your protective walls down, looking really truly happy. For the first time, I felt I was getting to see the real Ezra Standish. I have my own demons from my past chasing me, so I am not one to tell you what to do. But I have my Catherine, she helps me stay on the right path when I feel the shadows descending. I hope you one day find your talisman to guide you into the light and heal the pain of the past."

Ezra didn't speak, he just looked at Josiah.

"That woman has a special affect on you, like no other. I could see it in the brief moments you were together. It was a beautiful thing to behold. We all know you would sacrifice everything you have to keep us safe. I trust you with my life, as do the others. We would do the same for you. But none of us has been granted access to your inner sanctum. That hand you play closest to your chest. You were dealt a new hand here, don't fold your hand too early and be left wondering what could have been."

"As much as I love gambling analogies, where are you going with this?"

"Letting others in, doesn't make you imprudent, it makes you wise. Caring about someone doesn't make you a fool, it makes you strong. No one should pass through life alone.

"Don't be silly Josiah, I have all of you stalwart individuals"

"And you always shall. Don't worry about brother Vin, he'll will get over it. He won't be willing to share in the beginning, but he loves that girl and wants her to be happy before all else. Vin considers you like a brother, he would lay down his life for you, he would want you to be happy." On those prophetic words, Josiah pushed off and headed out of the office. Ezra sat reflecting on what Josiah had said in words and what he had said without words.

Friday Evening

Vin parted ways from the others in the parking garage. He got into his green Chevy 4x4 K5 Blazer. Vin looked around his truck. He loved this vehicle and its convertible top. He often took off the top. He loved the feel of the openness and sun on his skin. Today he was picking up Sherry so they could watch a movie at his place. As Vin drove to her place, he let his mind wonder back over the week. In the early days of them reconnecting, they spent a lot of time together. Not exactly excluding the others, but caught up in their own little world. Its like when you get something new, and you are obsessed with it at first, then in time you learn moderation and balance it with all the other things in your life. Vin and Sherry were like that. He still found it hard to believe it had only been a week that she had been back in his life. Since they had been reunited, they had spent all of Friday night, all day Saturday, and until late Saturday evening in each others company. Yet it didn't seem like enough to make up for 12 years.

Sunday and Monday had seemed brutally long, when they didn't see each other. To make up for not meeting up, they had talked on the phone. Checking to see how the other was doing and making sure they hadn't disappeared into thin air. Then Tuesday she had come into the office to meet him for dinner. Unfortunately that day had been slightly marred by the events with those other agents. He could have seriously injured those women for their treatment of Sherry. That was saying a lot for Vin, since he would never harm a woman. But those three were seriously making him question that moral. Thankfully, Ezra had intervened and calmed things down. Vin never directly spoke to Ezra about the incident but he had thanked him with a bottle of his favorite Scotch. Ezra had come in to work, late as usual, and the bottle had already been sitting on his desk. Vin had placed it there well before anyone else came in to the office, then made himself scarce. Vin suspected that JD reviewed the surveillance tapes and knew who put the bottle there, but the kid kept silent when Ezra asked everyone about the bottles origin. Vin pulled over to the curb in front of Sherry's house. He trotted up to the front door and tried the door knob. It was locked. He was glad she didn't skimp on her safely. He rang the doorbell and stood on the porch waiting for her to answer the door. Sherry opened the door and hugged Vin in greeting.

"I am almost ready. Come in for a moment while I finish up" Vin came into her family room and plopped down on her couch. Sherry had her laptop open on the coffee table, he glanced at it. She had her email open. Vin was curious about who she might be communicating with, but he didn't want to intrude into her private messages. He looked down at his leg when he felt something rub against it. There next to his leg was a black and white cat, who looked older but in healthy condition. The cat looked up at him expectantly and meowed loudly.

"Hello there beautiful" he reached over and pet it. Vin had a soft spot for animals of all kinds. He couldn't believe Sherry had said this cat was 20 years old. _Well, she thinks it is around that age,_ since she found and took in the stray several years ago. The cat climbed up onto the couch and settled next to his lap. Vin sat there unsure if he should move the cat or leave it be. He decided to leave it be and stroked its soft fun along its neck and back. The cat began purring loudly.

"I'm almost ready, just one more minute" Sherry hollered from down the hallway.

"OK" he called back "What do you want for dinner?"

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds good, I know a good place near my place, we can stop there on the way" Vin looked around the room. He noticed that she hadn't made any progress unpacking her boxes. They still sat untouched along the wall. Vin looked at her computer when it beeped, announcing a new email. The sender name said 'Dominic Jordan', subject line said 'your position'. _That's weird_ Vin thought. Just then Sherry came into the family room and turned his attention from the email.

"HI, all ready to go. Oooh, who do you have there?" she said smiling and pointing at the cat.

"I don't know, she just jumped up here next to me"

"That is Calleigh Cat. She is not really comfortable with strangers. So she must like you"

Sherry sat down on the couch next to Vin and cat. She glanced at her laptop and noticed the email message. She moved the laptop to her lap and quickly typed a response to the email. Vin only caught a small portion of the response before she sent it. '_Not now, stop pestering me_.'

Vin's curiosity was peaked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just work business. I am already to go, its Friday, no more work for this day" she placed the laptop back on the table and stood up. Vin also rose leaving the cat sitting on the couch. Then the computer beeped again signaling another email. Sherry slammed the lid closed without even looking at it. She smiled and took Vin's arm and began leading him to the front door. She grabbed her purse from the table. She locked up her front door and they climbed into Vin's blazer. Vin couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quiet right. Vin glanced at Sherry before pulling away from the curb. She had a slightly distracted gaze in her eyes. She looked lost in thought, there was tension in her shoulders and around her mouth.

"It may not be my place, but is everything OK? You seem rattled"

She took a deep breath and released it "Yes, it has just been a long exhausting week. You know how it goes, some weeks are tougher"

"Are you referring to nightmares or school?"

"Yeah" she said, not clarifying which.

Vin weighted what she said and her body language. Sherry turned to Vin in his truck and gave him an over bright smile and started chit-chatting with him. While she was talking she seemed to be back to her usual self. He couldn't put his finger on what wasn't sitting right but for now he brushed the matter aside and continued heading towards his place a couple of miles away.

They came in through Vin's front door, setting the pizza box on the table and a case of beer they picked up. Vin went to the cabinet and took down plates, Sherry proceeded to dole out pizza on to the plates. Vin grabbed a beer and his plate and moved to sit on the couch. Sherry followed him over and sat on the couch balancing her plate on her lap and putting her beer on the floor near her feet. She grinned as she remembered ordering the pizza. They'd had a disagreement about toppings on the pizza. Sherry wanted vegetarian, Vin wasn't having that, he wanted all meat toppings. She wasn't going for that. Finally they compromised and got half and half. They sat in silence eating. Sherry took a swig of her beer to wash down the pizza.

"So what is on tap tonight?" indicating the movie they were to watch.

"Well we have a few options" Vin went over to his movie collection and rattled off a few names. Mostly he had action movies and a few westerns. Sherry felt like watching a western. They settled a classic western staring Yul Brynner, Steve McQueen, and Robert Vaughn.

"I think they exude sexiness, these cowboys who are all so different, but united in their quest for justice and ready to lend a hand to those in need. I love the glamorous image of the freelance gunfighter/cowboy that is so much a part of Americana history"

"Are you kidding, they are mercenaries for hire" Vin scoffed "a rough, hardened soldier of fortune. Not to mention bad-assed" he said with a grin and nod of his head.

"Well if you want to analyze themes of the movie, I'd say these gunslingers in the end are really all lost people, who have no family, and the lucky ones are those that have family. They feel the obligation to help those that are unable to help themselves. Secondary themes are whether to settle down, get married, or be wild, free, and unrestrained. What was that quote, something to the effect of 't_he old man was right, only the farmers won, we lost, we always lose_'. I think this movie connects to you for the restlessness, triumphant of good over evil, and having a point to prove against the world" she said putting on her psychologist hat.

"You are taking all the fun out of my movie Sherry" Vin pouted.

Sherry just smirked at him, not offended in the least. "I think that you look a lot like that actor Steve McQueen. Not bad if I do say so, he is very attractive."

"So do you think Yul Brynner looks like Chris?" he chuckled.

Sherry burst out "Not even close, however they both wear a lot of black, should I tell him you said that?"

Vin just grinned and shook his head 'No', he shuddered to think how Chris might retaliate for a comment like that.

After the movie they continued sitting on the couch talking. Sherry had taken their dirty plates to the sink. As she was passing the table, where Vin set his keys and wallet, she noticed a piece of paper tucked under the leather of his wallet. Curiosity got the better of her, she peeked at the paper. It had a woman's name on it and her phone number. Sherry palmed the paper and took it back to her place on the couch.

"So, in the course of all of our talks, we never approached the topic of dating." Vin stiffened up at this topic. He looked at her like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. He didn't respond to her.

"So, you date much?" she persisted.

"Yeah, how about you?" he said trying to change the subject, except it kinda back fired, since he didn't really want to think about her being with other men.

"Sure I do, I was on a date the night I reconnected with you. Nothing serious so far since I've been in Denver, I just haven't found the right man yet" she said, but in her mind she was envisioning a pair of jade green eyes and dimples.

"What about back in California?" Vin asked again, trying to deflect her probing.

"Not much when I was in high school, my dad didn't permit it, plus I wasn't really interested in any of the boys at my school. Once I got to college I made a few attempts to get into the dating scene, but I never was serious. 'Nuff about me, what about you Vin Tanner?"

"I date" Vin defended.

"Vin when was the last time you went out on a date? A real date? One that didn't include bringing your rifle?"

"A while ago" he muttered vaguely.

"That's what I thought" Sherry said, she now went directly for what she wanted to know, "Vin I found this paper with a woman's number on it. When did you get it?" Sherry suspected it was at the Crazy Horse bar, especially since he hadn't had much opportunity get a girl's number since he had spent most of the week either in her company or at home or at his buddies homes.

Vin gulped and stammered, "I got it last week at the bar"

"Have you called her since you got it?" she asked gently.

"No"

"Oh Vin, she is probably disappointed. You need to call the girl. Do you know how much courage it takes a girl to give a strange guy her number? Call her, if for nothing else than to chat with her. You must have thought she was pretty or you wouldn't have kept the number"

As Vin listened and mulled over what Sherry was saying, she continued making her point "Just to be a gentleman, you should call and set up a get together with her." At Vin's horrified expression she tried a different approach, "I know, make it a small group get together, have her invite a girlfriend and you can invite one of the guys to go with you. That takes some of the pressure off. What do you think of that?"

"I guess I could do that" he said non-committally, he reached for the paper in Sherry's outstretched hand. He looked at it, it said _Claire, call me_, Vin took a deep breath and picked up his phone. Sherry nodded encouragingly at him. He took the plunge and dialed the number. After a few rings, a female voice could just be heard coming out of the speaker of the phone. Vin talked with her for a moment.

"Hello Claire, un-uh, its Vin, from the bar the other night…yeah, that's me…yes…sorry about not getting back to you sooner…glad to hear it too…would you be interested…yeah?...OK, I'd like that…naw, I have plans this evening thank you for asking…Saturday evening is no good either, I have this thing I have to do for work…oh yeah that sounds good, see you then." He hung up the phone. Sherry smiled approvingly at him.

"What did she say? Don't keep me in suspense"

"She was happy I called and wants to get together on Sunday. Turns out she is friends with the girl JD met the same night, Marie and JD are getting together on Sunday for food, so it looks like Claire and I are joining their date"

"I am so happy for you Vin. You make me feel like a proud Momma" Sherry teased, Vin snickered at her comment.

They continued chatting on various topics that evening as they sat on the couch. When they had exhausted talking about regular things, Sherry brought up the topic that had her simultaneously the most curious and most dreading.

"Vin what is it like when you go on a mission or out on a bust?" Sherry looked at him with trepidation in her eyes. He could see she was tense about his answer, her hands were clenched in her lap.

"We usually prep for days or weeks or even sometimes months before hand. JD does the recon and gets us the intel. Usually Ezra infiltrates the target to get us eyes inside. Chris is the team leader, he makes the calls about position or whether to advance, we all have headsets on so we are connected, we can hear and talk to one another. I try to get into a high perch for tactical fire and to keep eye on everyone on the ground. Nathan is in position with weapons back up and medical back up. Josiah does the psychological profiling and often accompanies JD in the van. Sometimes I accompany Ezra when he is undercover acting as a bodyguard or something, but usually he is alone out in the open. Buck deals with bombs and explosives, which are extremely dangerous, perhaps more so than dealing with guns. We wait for the signal, then burst in action."

"How long are you gone for on a mission?" she asked with fear evident in her voice.

"We can be gone for days or weeks at a time" he replied "we have our cell phones and report in to headquarters, but we can go for days without contact depending on the situation."

"Does a bust always result in a killing someone?"

"We try not to use deadly force if it is avoidable, sometimes it's not" he said in a serious voice.

"How ever do you return to a sense of 'normalacy" afterwards? It seems like experiences like these would take their toll on you" Sherry said with a frown.

"When you experience something like this, it stays with you. I don't think you are ever quite 'normal' again. Sometimes the intense situations and the violence leave you jittery and on edge for a while after. In this line of work there is a high burn out rate of field agents. Some people just can't handle the repeated exposure to the violence and the death. Some snap if a partner is killed in action. I can't speak for all the others on Team 7, but for myself, after a bust I am walking a fine line for self-control. I need space and air away from people so I don't feel like I am suffocating. I usually walk it off after a few days and am OK. I know Ezra takes a few days after a bust to shake off his cover personality. Then he is back to his old self. We all have coping mechanisms."

"Is there anything else to support y'all in dealing with the aftermath?"

"You mean like support groups and counseling? Yeah, the government offers all that, some guys from the other ATF teams choose to get together and talk with each other, it helps being around people who have had similar experiences, but our team tends to take care of each other. We give the other person some time and space, then draw them back into our circle"

"Well, I'm here too now, so if you ever need anything, space, a person to talk to, someone to bring you back from the edge, you can count on me" Sherry vowed.

Vin smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, he nodded his head agreeing to her offer. Sherry looked into his eyes and saw his solemn acceptance. She also saw pain reflected in the depth of his Cerulean blue eyes.

Wanting to change the topic to something less grave, Sherry brought up the auction on Saturday.

"I am so looking forward to the charity auction. Two friends and colleagues from school, Audrey Matthews & Natalie Atkinson are eager to come with me to the auction. Oh, did I mention they are single?" she said suggestively.

"Don't even think about playing match maker with me" he warned.

"Didn't even cross my mind" she fibbed with a laugh, "which department do you think will earn the most money?"

"I dunno"

"I 'spect you and the ATF will give those other departments a run for the money." Sherry stood to take her empty beer to the sink, "you want another one? I'm getting me one" she gestured to the beer in the fridge.

"Yup" Vin agreed, just then Sherry's cell phone rang where it was sitting on the coffee table.

"Is that yours or mine ringing?" She called from the kitchen. Vin held up her ringing phone, waving it at her with a mischievous grin. She darted back into the family room, but was burdened down by the two beers she was carrying. She put the beers down on the table and dove to get the phone.

"Oooh, give me that phone Vin Tanner" Sherry ordered. Vin held her phone out of her reach and hit the talk button.

"Just a second!"

"You are such an ornery cuss" Sherry said in frustration.

"As are you" he fired back.

"Howdy, Sheridan's phone, how may I help you?" he said. Sherry was struggling with him trying to grab her phone, but he easily dodged her attempts. She wasn't strong enough to over muscle him. Plus she didn't want to hurt him. The voice on the phone said something. Vin's eyebrows raised in surprise and he turned to look at Sherry.

"It's for you" he said with a chuckle

"As it should be, its MY PHONE! Give me that" Sherry swept the phone out of his hand and rolled over to a seated position on the floor.

"Hello? Please excuse my assistant, he has yet to learn proper manners" Sherry said. The person on the line said something Vin couldn't hear. At the sound of voice on the line, she scrambled to her feet. She put her hand over the phone and turned to Vin.

"Vin I need to take this call, I'll be right back" Sherry said as she stepped outside the apartment into the hallway corridor.

Vin sat on the couch wondering what had just happened. The voice he heard on the phone was definitely male. '_I would like to speak to Sheridan Van Patten, errr Van Alstine'_ which is what had made Vin's eyebrows raise in question if the caller had the right phone number. The nagging uncertainty from earlier came back. It was too coincidental that she had a strange email and now this call. Vin's hunting instincts were protesting that something wasn't right. Vin tiptoed over to the front door trying to hear what was going on outside. He looked through the peephole. Sherry was standing with her back to his door. Then she turned a quarter so now she was angled with her profile towards his door. He could make out that she was agitated. Her faint voice was just audible.

"How did you get this number? I told you not to contact me now" Sherry ran her hand over her forehead and through her hair in a display of tension. It was obvious she was upset, Vin could hear the emotion in her voice as she spoke. "I already explained myself…yes I understand…I am not there anymore...please respect my wishes on this…I don't want to be in touch" She said with finality. She ended the call and turned to head back into Vin's apartment. He scrambled away from the door and made himself busy in the kitchen just as she came back in.

"Hmmmm, sorry about that. Here Vin let me help you clean up. Oh my, look at the time, it's getting late, I should really head out." She rambled on before he had time to answer her. Sherry gathered up the remnants of their meal and put it in the trash and empty bottles in the recycling bin. She gathered her purse and turned expectantly to Vin. He could see the fright in her eyes, the rigid stance of her body. That phone call had really disturbed her.

"Sherry, I may not be familiar with women as Buck, but I can read signs pretty darn well and I can tell you are fretting about something. First the email and now the call. Please tell me what is going on? Are you in trouble? Are you in danger? Did someone threaten you? I will protect you"

"No, no nothing like that. Its…just a guy I met. Yeah, he is very determined to see me and I am trying to let him down easy. He's just having a little trouble accepting 'No'. Now don't look like that Vin. I don't want you to shoot the guy, for crying out loud. I will handle it. He's harmless. Trust me. Now can I get a ride home or do I need to go hitchhike out there?" she said with a lame attempt at humor.

"Sherry" he warned. She knew that tone, he was not going to drop it. Sherry did not want Vin getting into the middle of this, that would not be good for anyone. She took a deep breath and tried to reassure him.

"Really, I got everything under control. Vin please just let it go for now. Look at me, I'm really fine. If he doesn't get a clue, I'll come back and get you, then you can shoot him. Just wing him or something"

Vin snorted, but decided to let her have her way for now. He decided to bide his time and if the need arose then take his concerns to Chris and the others. In the back of his mind he was worried this Dominic Jordan may be obsessed with Sherry if he was emailing and calling when she told him not to.

Vin grabbed up his keys and followed Sherry out the door and down to the parking garage. As Vin drove Sherry home, gone was the light hearted conversation from earlier in the day, replaced by a subdued atmosphere. Both sat lost in their own heads. He pulled up to the curb beside her house and turned off the engine. Sherry leaned over and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for a great evening and dinner. I really enjoyed the movie. Sorry I made things into a bummer back there"

"Into a bummer?"

"Sorry, sometimes that California lingo slips out" she said with a grin. "Now make sure to get your beauty sleep Vin Tanner, you need to look your best to knock the socks off those women during the auction" she said with a wink. Then she closed the Blazer's door and walked to her front door. From the front porch she waved to Vin, then she let herself inside and closed the door tightly and locked it.

Sherry leaned back in relief, for now crisis had been averted. But for how long could she keep Vin off her trail? She felt as if she was navigating a mine field, one careless step would be her destruction.

-beep- her cell phone chimed a text message, Sherry dug into her purse and looked at the caller ID, if it was Dominic Jordan calling, then she was definitely not answering it. However she was pleasantly surprised to see a local Denver area code. The number belonged to Ezra's phone. She had entered his phone number into her cell phone after he had given it to her on Tuesday. It had taken her a day to call him. She texted him on Wednesday evening when she was hoping he'd be home and not with his teammates but even if he was with company she thought a text message wouldn't be overly intrusive. He had immediately texted back. Then she had called him and they had chatted for a while. She recalled their conversation, _"You must come over to my place some time" he offered, "being as we are so close" "I'd like that very much" she replied into the phone_

Now Sherry decided to call Ezra rather than text him back. He picked up after two rings, "Hi, what a pleasant surprise to hear from you" she said.

"I gather your evening with Mister Tanner has ended?"

"Yes, he just dropped me off at home." She exhaled her breath working up the courage to spit out what she wanted to say. "Ezra how has your evening been?" she chickened out.

"Just marvelous Cherie" he replied vaguely, "how was your evening?"

"Just fine." Then a thought occurred to her "However I was hoping you could help me with something?"

"Of course my dear, I am at your disposal" he said gallantly.

"Is your offer still open to come over sometime?"

"Yes"

"Are you available right now? If it's not too late this evening, that is"

"Yes"

"Great, I'll be over in a few moments" Sherry hung up the phone. She checked her house to make sure it was secure and that her cat was comfortable. When they had talked earlier in the week he had explained where he lived and it was only two blocks away. Since it was a beautiful balmy night, not too cold yet and it wasn't overly late either, Sherry decided to walk over. As she set off on foot she got the sensation that she was being watched. She paused in her stride and looked around. Everything appeared peaceful and non threatening on the quiet neighborhood street. _Her mind must be playing tricks on her_ she thought. Or maybe she was still overly on edge from the phone call, _how had he gotten her phone number anyways?_ Regardless, she hurried the rest of the way to Ezras place, but she couldn't shake the creepy feeling of being watched the entire way. Sherry walked up to his door and rang the door bell. She let out a sigh of relief that she had arrived unharmed.

Ezra swept the door open regally and with a flourish stepped back and invited her in. He looked outside and didn't see her car. "Where is your vehicle?"

"Oh, I walked here. It is so close and the night is so nice, I didn't drive"

"Well, I shall remedy that, when it is time to leave I will give you a ride, if you are amiable to that?"

"Yes, that sounds great"

"Well please come in to my humble abode" Ezra guided her into his family room which was just off the kitchen. She could see the place was excellently furnished and everything was neat and orderly.

"Wow you have a lovely home"

"Thank you my dear. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water is fine" Sherry walked over to his kitchen table, on the table there were playing cards, a bottle of Scotch, and a partially full glass of the amber liquid. Ezra placed the glass of water in front of her. She gratefully accepted it. While sipping the water, she tried to find a way to start up some casual conversation.

"So what was it that you wanted me to help you with? I am happy to be of assistance, however is it something that Mister Tanner would be better qualified to handle?"

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea to get Vin involved" she said elusively. "Do you have any experience with the deck of cards?" she asked changing the topic. Ezra went along with her change of topic. Apparently whatever had upset her and sent her running to his house either had something to do with Mister Tanner or something she was afraid of telling Vin. Either way he was elated that she had come to him.

After he had covertly given her his phone number, Ezra hoped she would contact him. But if not, he planned to call her. He had worried that his pretense of interest and leaving with those other female agents had tainted the pallor she viewed him in. He had been delighted when Sherry had texted him the next day. Since then he had been secretly enjoying their slightly clandestine communications. Plus it was fun keeping it secret from the rest of his team. He wasn't in any hurry to tip his hand and interest in Sherry to the others. To make matters more difficult was that she is family of his teammate. Nothing complicates things more than dating the sister of your friend. For now, he was content not to alert Vin to their conversations. However, if Vin ever directly confronted him about it he would not deny anything. His moral compass might not point straight, but his code of chivalry was straight as an arrow.

Now that Sherry was in his house, he was even more pleased to be in her company. He wasn't going to put to fine of a finger on it, but her presence seemed to be soothing and relaxing. He felt he didn't need to put on an act around her. She saw through it to the real him beneath the surface anyways. It was both disconcerting and thrilling to him. The haunting words Josiah spoke earlier that day came back to him_, "I was just reflecting about how a week ago today, you remember, when you arrived at the table with Sheridan, for the first time I saw you with your protective walls down, looking really truly happy. For the first time, I felt I was getting to see the real Ezra Standish…. That woman has a special affect on you, like no other. I could see it in the brief moments you were together. It was a beautiful thing to behold. You were dealt a new hand here, don't fold your hand too early and be left wondering what could have been… I hope you one day find your talisman to guide you into the light and heal the pain of the past." _Ezra gently shook himself out of his reverie.

"Do I? Well, I'll let you be the judge of that, shall we my dear?" He gestured to the chair and for her to sit. He helped push her chair in and took a seat beside her.

Ezra expertly shuffled the deck of cards. In his hands the cards came alive. They sprung from hand to hand and in neat arrangement on the table top. He showed her a card trick. The Ace of Spades flipped up to the top of the deck. Handling the cards was always a soothing activity for him.

"The Ace of Spades, like your nickname, is that your calling card?"

Ezra grinned at her. He tried navigating the conversation back around to what brought her over to his house this night. "So, you never did tell me what you wanted my help with"

"I don't believe I did" she deflected. Thinking back, now that she was at his house, she couldn't help but think that she had over reacted before. But when she was standing in her empty house, after the annoying email and disturbing phone call, she just didn't want to stay there, the house felt…ominous. She could have gone back to Vin's, but that would have raised too many questions she wasn't prepared to answer. She could have gone to a girlfriends house, but then she got Ezra's text, and somehow Ezra's house was where she wanted to be. It just felt right. "Have you ever just needed to get away from something, something that was consuming you piece by piece?" she said suddenly.

"Yes Ah can relate to that" Ezra replied, thinking back to his own rocky road to the ATF.

"Then when you think you have made a clean break, it comes back again and sucks you back in? It has the power to destroy the new life you have created for yourself. And, you just resent the hell out of the intrusion into your life."

"Yes"

Sherry thought about how it sounded what she was saying and hastened to clarify one point "I just want to assure you this is not about Vin. He is still the most wonderful thing that ever came into my life. I don't have one regret that he is back in my life. It was good fortune that I ran into you that night in the bar. No, what I am talking about is the unfairness of life. The fate that puts some people into impossible situations that there is no right solution to get out of without bringing harm to someone else. Perhaps if you run long and hard enough you can outrun your demons" her voice trailed off and she looked at Ezra. He was listening intently while he randomly shuffled the cards in his hands.

Sherry sat beside Ezra at the kitchen table, only a short distance separating them, the calm quiet of night could be heard through an open window. Ezra set the cards down and looked Sherry directly into her eyes with an eyebrow slightly raised, searching for meaning beneath her perplexingly veiled words. Unflustered by his piercing gaze, she reached across the table and placed a reassuring hand affectionately on his arm. Sherry smiled a genuine smile of pleasure "Thank you. You have already helped more than I could have asked, just by being you and listening to me. I am sorry I burdened all of this on you, but it is a relief to get it off my chest. I don't need someone to fix this for me, that is what Vin would have wanted to do, if I had told him. I can take care of myself and anything that comes my way. I trust you won't be telling him?"

She raised an eyebrow in question as she looked at Ezra waiting for his agreement.

"You can't use that maneuver on me, I invented that, Ah am immune" he said proudly.

"Really Ezra? I control 30 teenagers at a time, do you really think that haughty look is going to faze me?" Sherry said with a grin.

"Don't try it, you're messing with a master" he countered.

Sherry busted up laughing, shaking her head she found she was not as immune his antics and comments as she had bluffed.

"Ah Cherie, will you be participating in the bidding tomorrow?" he said changing the subject.

"Perhaps, if I see something that interests me" she evaded with a flirty look at Ezra.

"Ah hope that you will find something of suitable interest" he flirted back, repeating the words he uttered in the office the other day.

"Perhaps, it seems there are going to be many interesting prospects to be sure, so many men so little time" she said outrageously.

Her brazen comment brought a devilish grin to his face. The more time he spent in her company the more Ezra was fascinated with Ms. Sheridan Van Alstine. He was captivated by her cleverness and virtue. Life had long ago turned him into a hardened cynic, jaded from his experiences. She was dangerous, she made him feel yearnings for things he had firmly decided were not in his future.

Ezra continued relaxing more while in her company. He couldn't recall the last time he had such an enjoyable time or had genuinely smiled so much in the company of a beautiful woman. They stayed up late into the night, talking, laughing, and playing cards sitting around the table. He never did promise that he wouldn't talk to Vin. He decided to bide his time and if the need arose then take his concerns to Vin and the others. But one thing was certain, Ezra was an expert at reading people and something big was after Sherry, despite her reassurance she was fine. Based on her comments he would bet his last dollar she was running from something or someone.

Their impromptu party didn't break up until the early hours of the morning. Sherry enjoyed riding in Ezra's luxurious Jag back to her house. It was only two blocks, but it was an 'oh so comfortable two blocks'. By that time she crawled into bed the unsettling events from earlier were distant memories in her mind. Sleep quickly claimed her.

* * *

><p>September 2012<p>

Almost there, the Charity Auction is just a day away… thanks for your patience and hanging in here with me on this story


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>They stayed up late into the night, talking, laughing, and playing cards sitting around the table. He never did promise that he wouldn't talk to Vin. He decided to bide his time and if the need arose then take his concerns to Vin and the others. But one thing was certain, Ezra was an expert at reading people and something big was after Sherry, despite her reassurance she was fine. Based on her comments he would bet his last dollar she was running from something or someone.<em>

Saturday at the Crazy Horse Bar—Pre-Auction Time

At 6pm as was the designated meet up time, Nathan pulled open the door to the Crazy Horse bar, then stood aside politely to allow his wife to enter before him, then followed her inside. He quickly found his teammates and ushered his wife over to join them. Already gathered inside were Chris, Vin, JD, Buck, Josiah with Catherine, and miracle of miracles not late, was Ezra. Everyone said hello to the new arrivals. Selena and Catherine hugged and began chatting excitedly catching each other up on the recent news in their lives. The men stood beside the two women chatting. Sounds of Kool & The Gang, _Ladies Night, _was playing across the room.

Nathan scanned around the room and taking note of the scattered groups of people standing inside chatting amongst themselves. Some faces he recognized such as other teams of ATF agents. Some faces were less familiar but he was sure he had interacted with many of the men in some capacity on various missions. Taking a quick tally, there appeared to be roughly 37 men assembled from several ATF teams, the fire department, the policy department, and the EMT / emergency medical service people participating in the charity auction at the Crazy Horse Bar that evening. Representing the ATF were 19 men. All of team 7 was in attendance, as was team 1 and team 6. There were 5 men representing the Denver fire department of station 2. Off to the side were 7 men from the Denver police department. Rounding out the group of auction participants were 6 men from the EMS department. Near to where Nathan and his friends were standing, a platform stage about 1 foot high had been installed for walking down during the auction. At this early hour there was already a large crowd of women milling about the bar in anticipation of good times to be had that evening.

Chris leaned over and muttered to Vin "I need a drink" Vin nodded his agreement of that idea.

"I second that notion, I need some liquid libations" came the southern drawl of Ezra.

"We all might benefit from a little liquid courage to calm the nerves" Vin agreed

"Hay Vin, where's Sherry, thought she was going to be here?" JD asked.

"Don't know, she said she'd be here" he said with a shrug. Sherry had called him earlier that day and told him she would be driving over separately, but to never fear, she would be there.

Just then, the front door to the bar opened, Vin looked at the person entering, it was a woman, but not Sherry. The person he recognized was Mary Travis. She entered the bar and walked around greeting various groups of people she knew. She finally ended up in front of Team 7 with a smile of greeting to the ATF agents.

"Evening gentlemen" she said.

"Evening Ms. Travis" JD replied.

"How do ya do Mary?" Josiah said.

"I'm doing just fine. Looking forward to a entertaining evening" she replied.

"Mary, you know Selena and Catherine" Josiah said politely making sure Mary was included with the other two women. Mary smiled to the other two women that she was acquainted with from previous social functions.

Just then a female voice came across on the speakers capturing the attention of everyone inside the bar. "Good evening gentlemen, I am Elsabeth Klein, I will be the MC for this fantastic event. I wish you all a wonderful time this evening. I want to offer my deepest thanks for your _willing_ participation" she paused knowing her emphasis on the word 'willing' was going to be met with snorts and chuckles, since she was fully aware that many men were there that evening under protest from being volun-told by their respective departments that they had to participate.

"The plan is for all of you to come on stage individually one by one. I am pleased to say you will be escorted along the stage by one of our prominent local Denver models, they will walk with you to the end of the runway, you both will remain on stage for the audience to finish bidding. I will be announcing a few of your various talents, skills, and your contributions to community safety. Please feel free to nod or wave encouragingly at the audience. Once the bidding is complete you both walk off the stage and rejoin the other participants. At the conclusion, all of you will walk back on stage one final time to bow and then you're done. That's it. You get to enjoy the rest of the evening however you wish, remain here, go home, what ever. Got it gentlemen?" She looked around at the men gathered around her and waited for their nods of understanding.

"I encourage you to mingle now and for the next hour before we begin, get to know the audience, feel free to let your personality show on stage, it helps the women connect with you. Make sure to check in at our participant desk where you can pick up your randomly assigned number. Best wishes for a wonderful evening to benefit Brookhurst Community Center and the Intramural Youth Sports." Some of the auction participants took Elsabeth up on her recommendation, they began walking around chatting with people and working the crowd.

"You guys pick up your numbers yet?" Nathan asked to his friends when the informative announcement had ended. Vin returned from the bar with beers for each of his teammates. Each of them picked up a glass with a nod of thanks to Vin.

"Nope" Vin replied taking a swig from his beer.

"Yes I have mine brother Nathan" Josiah said holding up number 31. "I got mine when Catherine and I first arrived"

"I still need to pick mine up" Chris replied taking a swallow of his beer.

Ezra shook his head in the negative that he didn't have his number either. He drank from his beer as well.

"Well, I guess the best thing is to get it done" JD said, but not looking overly enthusiastic at the prospect.

"Aw, now, come on, it ain't going to be so bad" Buck said optimistically.

"Speak for yourself Buck" JD scoffed.

"Its going to be great, I for one, am excited to greet all the lovely ladies" he replied confidently.

They walked over to the registration table and the two women standing behind it taking names and issuing numbers. One lady was checking off names on a clip board and the other was finding the numbers on the table.

"Hello Gentlemen, you ready to pick up your numbers? All I need is your names." She greeted with a warm smile to the seven good looking men standing in front of her.

"How about we start with you?" the encouraging lady behind the table said, pointing at JD, when none of the men in front of her volunteered their names.

"John Dunne"

"OK, I found it, ATF dept, here you go honey" she handed him his number.

"What did you get Eagle?" Buck asked. JD turned to show the others number 12.

"Next please"

"Vin Tanner" Vin mumbled.

"Oh, here you are, also ATF" the lady said with a smile while handing him his number. Vin looked at the number and his eyes got humongous. He turned away from the others while staring at his number hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him, his brain refusing to accept what he was seeing. Buck leaned over Vin's shoulder trying to get a look at what had the sniper so shocked. Vin shouldered him in the side, but that didn't deter the big cowboy.

"Come on Slick, what you got?"

Vin mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry couldn't hear that, come again pard?"

"I said, 'aw hell, its number 2" Vin answered in disgust. The others chuckled at Vin's misfortune at drawing such a low number and having to go in the beginning of the auction.

"Well, it could be worse, it could have been number 1" Chris replied with a chuckle, knowing he was going to get in trouble for that comment, but being unable to resist ribbing the Texan. It would be so worth what ever retaliation Vin sent his way later.

Vin just stood silently off to the side of his friends, a look of pure vexation on his face at his friends comments.

"At least you will get it over and done with early" JD offered helpfully, until Vin shot him a death glare worth of Chris and he stopped trying to be helpful.

"Hello there Ladies" Ezra intoned in a cultivated fashion. "Ah am Ezra P. Standish, of the Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms department" he drawled with his southern accent and a polite nod of his head.

"Oh, hello there honey, here is your number" the lady said with a grin at the southern man and checked off his name from the ATF department roster.

"Ace, what you got?" JD asked. Ezra showed his teammates the number 24.

"Hello I am Nathan Jackson, also of the ATF" Nathan said

"Here you go" she took note of his wedding band on his finger as she handed him his number "I see you are off the market, that must be one very lucky woman."

"Yes she is very special indeed" Nathan replied with a smile as he thought of his beautiful wife.

"What did ya get?" Nathan revealed number 15.

"Evening Ladies, how you doing? I am Buck Wilmington and this here is my buddy Chris Larabee" Buck offered happily. "Both from the ATF department. Will either of you be bidding tonight?" Buck asked suggestively.

"I just might be tempted to now that I see you are participating" she said in a flirty voice to Buck, taking note of his number as she handed it to him. As she turned to hand the other number to Chris her smile faltered as she looked at the unsmiling intimidating man before her. Buck noticed the woman's discomfort and without looking, knew Chris was cause. Buck elbowed his friend in the ribs, eliciting a grunt from Chris at the unexpected blow. "Here let me take that" Buck offered gallantly taking the number from the woman's outstretched hand, using the opportunity to capture her hand and raise it to his lips and kiss the back of it. "Until later" he promised with a wink and a grin.

"What was that for Buck?" Chris asked with a frown.

Turning to his long time friend, unphased by the dark look Chris was giving him for the impact to his ribs, Buck handed him his number "Here you go Cowboy, you are number 33. I hope there are some ladies left for you by the time they get to your number, I can't promise you anything, since I am number 8, I will have relieved the female population of its collective money" he said with a grin. "Now Pard, you're going to have to smile some if you want to raise any money for charity"

"Perhaps there is some brave lady in the audience today that will like your scrawling frowns"

"Do you think his face will split in two if he smiles?" Vin added as a jab in retaliation for Chris's comment before.

Chris couldn't hold out against his friends teasing and a reluctant grin came across his face.

Team 7 moved away from the registration table to allow others who had lined up behind them get their numbers. They rejoined Josiah, Catherine, Selena, and Mary. Vin glanced at his watch. It was 6:30 and no sign of Sherry yet. He was starting to get a little concerned. She wouldn't not show when she said she'd be somewhere. A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him of the unsettling call she received last night. Perhaps…no, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions based on insufficient information. Vin sipped his beer and tried to appear engaged in the conversations going on around him. Ezra excused himself from the others to go get a refill on his drink and Vin's. As he stood at the bar, the front door opened and in walked Sherry. She paused as she entered the building, scanning for familiar faces across the sea of people inside. She looked around hesitantly. Ezra left the bar and walked up to her from the side. Sherry was startled when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She pivoted to see who had touched her.

"Hello Cherie" he said noting her tense posture "Ah am glad you made it"

"Oh, Ezra, you startled me" she said taking a deep breath, "You look well tonight" She leaned in close and gave him an affectionate hug. It was a spur of the moment impulse. He seemed momentarily nonplussed then he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. Sherry felt engulfed in his embrace, his appealing cologne filled her senses, she felt the heat of his body as his arms tightened around her. Her skin tingled at the touch of his hands on her back. Sherry felt comfortable and secure there in his arms, it was heavenly. All too soon for her liking he released her and stepped back slightly. She lifted her gaze to his own and felt that same rush of electricity that pulsated through her body each time she saw him.

Ezra also was taken by surprise at Sherry's open display of affection. Surprising Ezra was no small feat, given that his job was reading people and anticipating their next move. Ezra couldn't keep the genuine smile off his face at being wrapped in her arms, he looked down at her brunette hair close to his chin, feeling her body pressed against his, the scent of her perfume. He gave in to impulse and wrapped his arms around her. It felt right being there in her arms. All too soon he reluctantly released her and stepped back slightly.

"Ah hope I have on all the appropriate accoutrements for the occasion" he said with a smile. He indicated his outfit. She nodded her agreement. He had on jeans, a button down stripped shirt and a suit jacket. He looked debonair and sexy.

"Where is everyone? Is Vin climbing the walls yet?" she asked with a grin and seemed to relax into her regular easy going self as Ezra guided Sherry back over to the bar to retrieve his drinks. "A drink for you?" he politely asked. She ordered her favorite Captain Morgan and Coke mixed drink.

"This seems familiar" he drawled. Sherry grinned at him remembering their first meeting in this same spot. She felt content to stand by his side at the bar counter and chat between themselves for a few more minutes.

"Yes it does, its crazy to think it has only been a week" then changing the subject, "I had a really good time last night" Sherry said.

"As did I, Ah enjoyed myself immensely" Ezra replied, "as much as I would like to keep you here all to myself all night, we should go join my compatriots before they wonder if some calamity has befallen me".

Ezra escorted Sherry over to where their little group was standing. Moments ago Vin felt a sense of calm settle over him and he instinctively knew Sherry had arrived. He scanned over the crowds and spotted her deep in conversation with Ezra as she walked beside him. Too eager to wait for her to arrive, Vin moved around their group to greet her. He stepped in between Ezra and Sherry cutting off their conversation and swept Sherry into a brief tight hug, Sherry enthusiastically returned the hug to Vin. After their greeting Vin remained standing comfortably at Sherry's side with a friendly arm slung around her shoulders as she caught him up on the goings-on of her day. Ezra physically felt the acute sense of loss as he discretely stepped aside at Vin and Sherry's greeting. His frustration grew as he wanted to remain at Sherry's side where he felt so at ease but appearances demanded that he yield that position to Vin. Where did that leave Ezra? The million dollar question he had been asking himself all his life? Where did he fit in? He had finally built a place for himself within team 7. It was the first time he truly felt like he had a family and a real home and sure of his place in life. Was he willing to jeopardize all that? Could there be room for more in his life?

Shaking himself out of his contemplations, it appeared no one had thought yet to introduce Sherry to the other female members of their little group. Vin and Sherry were in conversation with each other. Ezra leaned in close to Sherry's shoulder and spoke into her ear to get her attention. He then angled his body towards the other women standing within their circle, "Ms Sheridan, may I introduce you to Mrs. Selena Jackson, Ms. Catherine Gradinger, and Mrs. Mary Travis"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Sherry said with a welcoming smile directed at the three women looking at her with curiosity.

"Hello, I'm Selena, Nathans wife. Welcome. How do you know Nathan and the others?" she asked partly out of curiosity and partly to get a casual conversation going. Nathan had informed her of Sheridan's reemergence into Vin's life and a little of her story.

"I met them through Vin. He is my brother."

"Really, I had no idea Vin Tanner had any siblings. Interesting" Mary replied politely.

"Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Catherine, Josiah's other half" Catherine said warmly as she looked at Sherry and at Ezra, then glanced at Vin. She had already been told all the details by Josiah, including his belief that there were feelings growing between the team's undercover specialist and this woman. "I've heard how happy you've made Vin, now that you have returned to his life. I am pleased to meet you". Catherine looked over at Selena. A silent communication passed between the two women, in which Selena nodded in agreement to what Catherine was communicating.

"Pardon us gentlemen, we're gunna have us a little girl talk" Selena said as she linked arms with a slightly surprised Sherry and began to tug her over a few steps away from Team 7. Sherry looked over her shoulder to Ezra for reassurance as she was being pulled away. Ezra smiled reassuringly and nodded to Sherry's unspoken question. Selena observed what was transpiring and smiled at Catherine in affirmation. Nathan looked at Selena with an eyebrow raised in question, who looked at him with an innocent smile on her face. Nathan glanced over at Josiah who shrugged his shoulders in a nonplussed gesture.

"You know what, it baffles me, why do women always do that?" JD pointed at Catherine, Selena, Mary and Sherry who were now huddled into a secluded female only conversation.

"Do what?"

"Always move in packs? They go to the bathroom together, go get all secretive to talk…"

"Damned if I know, everything they do is baffling most of the time" Chris replied.

"It baffles most of the male species, which is why they do it. It is designed to keep us off balance" Ezra offered.

JD snorted and took a sip of his beer, shaking his head at women in general. "Hell if I can figure them out"

"This must be all a lot to take in so suddenly" Catherine asked gently.

"Yes it was. I still can't quiet believe it myself" Sherry replied.

"Well, we were just discussing how much money this charity auction is going to raise for the Brookhurst Community Center. They do a lot to help disadvantaged kids and promote youth sports. It's really great to see such a huge turn out both for the participants and the audience".

"The ATF will give those other departments a run for the money in raising the most money" Selena said loyally in the name of the men she considered her husbands extended family.

"Any guesses which man will raise the most? Hmmm, ladies?"

"Well, I got my sights set on winning Nathan" Selena said with a wink at Sherry "so those other women better look out" she said in welcoming challenge.

The women continued talking amongst themselves. Sherry took a moment to assess the three women standing around her. This was the first time Sherry had met anyone else that knew the ATF agents. So far she liked Selena and felt pretty comfortable in her company. Selena looked close to Sherry's age and has an easy going friendly inviting personality. Sherry peered at Catherine over her drink as she took a sip. Catherine is also very friendly and Sherry gets the feeling she is very motherly to others even those she is not that much older than Sherry. Mary on the other hand is harder to read, she seems undecided about accepting Sherry as whole heartedly as the other two had.

"I think my man Josiah is going to win the most, aren't ya sweetie" Catherine called to Josiah, who looked over at her with a loving smile and a salute of his beer.

"What about you Sheridan, who do you think is going to make the most money on Team 7?" Mary asked

Just then Sherry's cell phone beeped, indicating a message. _Saved by the phone…_Sherry dug her phone out of her jeans pocket to see who called. "Aw drat, Audrey and Natalie are running late. They are two friends of mine that were really looking forward to coming tonight. I was planning to meet them here and stand with them during the auction"

"That's OK Sheridan, you can stay here with us. We got front row spots to see everything" Selena offered.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" Sherry looked around the room, noting several men who were wearing numbers indicating they were participating, "well there certainly are a lot of good looking men about the place. What department are they all?"

"Uh-huh, lots. Those guys over there are from ATF Team 1 and Team 6. That one guy" Mary pointed to a good looking man with a very pretty red haired woman laughing and leaning into his side, "That is Tom Lyons the undercover specialist from Team 1 and the red head is his fiancée Haley Lawson. They are getting married in a few weeks. I bet she is just loving his participation in this event"

"Wow"

"Yup, and those guys over there are ATF Team 6 members" Mary said pointing to another group standing over to their left. "Those guys over there are fire department and these guys I believe are police department" she said with a point at another group standing across the room.

"How do you know so much about all these people?" Sherry asked.

"Well, I work in the Federal building as liaison and public relations coordinator to public services in Colorado"

"She also happens to be Assistant Director Orrin Travis's daughter-in-law" Selena put in with a laugh, "so she spends a lot of time at the Federal building and around town with most of the public services departments".

"Yes it is a tough life, but someone has to do it" Mary put in with a dramatic sign and a grin. "I write and report on what is happening to keep the public informed on the fine work of our peace keepers".

"So Sheridan, do you plan on bidding tonight?" Selena asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yup. I got my money right here. There are so many good looking guys to pick amongst, I don't know where to start" Sherry said playfully.

"Yes, perhaps Sheridan shouldn't look too far past our own Team 7. There are a few interesting prospects there, wouldn't you agree Mary?" Catherine asked innocently, but a smile was teasing the corners of her lips.

"Yes there are" Mary replied her eyes flickering over to glance at Chris.

Selena gazed around the room and then looked over at Nathan and the others "You know there are quite a few women sending looks over at Team 7. Yes it appears Ezra seems to be collecting quite a bit of female interest" Selena said pointedly.

"Really, I hadn't noticed" Sherry replied, but she glanced around the room. Her mouth tightened as she realized Selena was quite right in her observation. Catherine caught the tell tale behavior and decided to continue nudging Sheridan.

"Well, I think Vin Tanner has lots of prospects to do well in the auction. He will set the female population on fire when he walks down the runway" Catherine said non-shallontly.

"I just hope Vin makes it down the entire runway. He doesn't really like being the center of attention. Especially lots of female attention. Which is why I brought my camera to catch every minute of this tonight, it is a once in a lifetime occurrence, too good to miss" Sherry said good naturedly. "Plus then I will have photographic evidence to remind him of later if he tries to disavow tonight's event" she said with a grin.

"Of course it is my opinion that the most likely of the group to knock the socks off the women tonight is the hot blooded ladies man Buck. He sure knows how to turn on the women. My vote is that he raises the most money tonight" Catherine said prophetically.

Buck glanced over at the women when he heard his name. He disengaged himself from the guys and took the opportunity to saunter over and join the women. "Well howdy ladies, how can ole Buck here be of assistance? What a tragedy, your drinks are near empty, we can't have that. Here, let me make right what your men have failed to do" Buck gallantly offered one of his arms each to Selena and Catherine who both laughed at his theatrics. With a rascal grin aimed at his buddies he proceeded to escort the women over to the bar to refill their drinks. That left Sherry and Mary awkwardly standing alone behind. Vin, JD, and Chris walked over to stand next to the women, leaving Nathan and Josiah standing in astonishment at being shown up by their teammate with their own wives. Ezra stood to the side watching the good natured histrionics.

"Well if that don't beat all" Nathan muttered to Josiah who just shrugged.

"What just happened here?"

"Well gentlemen, Ah do believe the esteemed Mr. Wilmington has absconded your ladies" came the laughing southern drawl of Ezra.

While Chris and Mary chatted, Vin leaned over to Sherry "What did they do, put out a billboard announcing this thing?" Vin asked in growing alarm at the ever increasing number of women filling the bar.

"Actually they put up a flashing electronic marquee with a direct message to all females within a 100 mile radius" Sherry said with a deadpan voice, but the corners of her lips were breaking into a smile.

"They did? I didn't see the marquee, where was it located at?" JD asked.

"No, JD, I was being sarcastic…teasing" Sherry replied.

"How much money did you bring?" Vin asked suddenly.

"A lady never tells" she said in mock outrage turning back to Vin.

"Sherry you have got to bid on me and win" Vin begged rather desperately, after looking uneasily around the room at more women arriving for the auction. It was nearing 7pm, almost show time.

"Now Vin, why would I do that?" Sherry said in exaggerated obliviousness, but she noted his growing apprehension in his tense body stance.

"I need to know that I can count on you. I want to get this thing over as fast as possible. You are going to be my ticket off the stage" Vin said with visible anxiety.

"I believe Vin is blushing" Vin shot a glare at JD, who guffawed at Vins expression.

"What if I wanted to bid on someone else?" Sherry asked seriously.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, _he thought "Blood comes first" he tried again anxiously.

"What if there is someone that gets my blood pumping and I want to bid on him"

"Yuk, I don't want to hear that. You enjoy torturing me way to much" Vin said in mock disgust.

"That is a terrible thing to accuse me of, having so much fun at your expense" Sherry laughed thinking he was teasing. When Vin continued to look unhappily at her, Sherry put her hand on his forearm, she could feel him vibrating with dread. It suddenly occurred to Sherry he wasn't playing, he was close to the edge of losing his control. She didn't want to let Vin down, not if he was truly counting on her to save him. She couldn't stand it if he was really disappointed in her, she was only playing. But damn, she had kinda been serious when she said she wanted to bid on someone else.

"Alright Vin Tanner, I give, I give" Sherry threw her hands up in surrender. "I'll do what you want, I will save you from all of these big bad women here tonight, but you soooo owe me big time, you got it?" Sherry wrapped Vin in a forceful hug and kissed his cheek. He seemed to pull himself together and relax after a moment. Vin nodded at her in thanks for her support. Vin suddenly grinned at Chris. He knew if he poured on the guilt she couldn't resist his request, she was such a softy, he knew her weaknesses and in this case desperate times called for desperate measures. Chris observed the Texan's antics. He grinned at the goings-on and saluted him.

"Don't encourage him, I know when I've been had. And you, mister Big, Dark, and Scary all dressed in black, you save that smile for the runway" Sherry ordered at Chris with a commanding voice. "Come on JD, I need a refill on my drink and you are the only male right now not on my black list. Mary, excuse me, I'll see you in a little bit" She latched on to JD's arm and dragged him off to the bar to join Buck, Selena, and Catherine. Chris looked at Mary and Vin with a look of surprise at Sherry's authoritative streak. Vin shrugged in bewilderment at his sister's behavior.

"She is a saint for putting up with you Vin. I like that girl, she's not afraid to stand up to either of you" Mary said with a laugh while Vin looked at Mary with a 'who me?' expression on his face.

Sherry and JD joined the others standing at the bar. Marie Montgomery arrived at the Crazy Horse Bar with her friends Claire Thorne and Lena Serrano. Marie was looking forward to meet up with JD. He had told her about his plans to be here this Saturday night and his participation in the charity auction. Marie and her friends joined up with JD at the bar as he stood with the others. Introductions all around were quickly made. Through out this time, Chris, Vin and Mary were still off on their own talking and across the room in yet another group were Ezra, Nathan, and Josiah.

Within a matter of minutes a person came around and began gathering the participants to go line up along the stage. Before Vin walked over to take his place, he was slammed into from behind by a weight. He felt arms wrap around him in a tight hug. Smiling he raised his arms and hugged the arms wrapped around him. "No hard feelings?"

"Ugh, some hard feelings, but seriously you know I am always there for you"

"Yeah I know, same for me, just like old times, when it comes down to it, we always take care of each other"

"For good luck, go knock their socks off" Vin felt a feather light kiss to his right cheek. He turned his head and smiled at Sherry's antics. Sherry let go of him and sauntered over to the other women.

"Girl, you sure do like to take risks. That man doesn't like to be snuck up on"

"awww, he'd never hurt me" Sherry said confidently.

As sherry was standing along side the stage she looked across the room, she locked eyes with Ezra. She gave him a tip of her head and a thumbs up. He responded by tipping his head in acknowledgment to Sherry, then gave her his customary two-finger salute to his imaginary hat and a rascal grin.

"Show Time"

* * *

><p>September 2012<p>

Don't worry the auction is coming, this is just a little appetizer to hold you over until I get the auction edited to my satisfaction. It is really hard not having a Beta to bounce ideas off of. If anyone is interested in helping me, I am open to any offers of help…just email me. My offer goes both ways as I would be honored to help anyone else with their writing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

There will be mentioning of some songs by various artists, please don't sue, I don't have anything of value. I tried really hard to find a great match of song to character personality. I hope you can imagine the sound of each song as our favorite Team 7 members come out to walk the stage (if not youtube each song and listen to the first 30 seconds or so)

I'd like to give special thanks to Winchester's Wench and Rustynail for their numerous contributions and suggestions, you both rock!

Many thanks go out to Rustynail, for numerous invaluable suggestions to make this story more enjoyable

* * *

><p>"<em>I like that girl, she's not afraid to stand up to either of you"<em>

The Auction begins

"May I have everyone's attention?" Elsabeth's voice came over the loud speakers.

"Good evening everyone, I am Elsabeth Klein, welcome to the Brookhurst Community Center Charity Auction to benefit Intramural Youth Sports. We are looking forward to a wonderful evening. Ladies, I hope you all brought deep pockets." Elsabeth paused to allow the cheers to die down, "Each of our auction participants will walk out to greet our wonderful audience. While on stage I will be reading their contributions to community safety. You can begin bidding until I close the bidding. To protect the identity of our participants, all the gentlemen will be using a number. Please don't call out their names, even if you recognize them. You may bid as many times as you like or can afford. All winning bids have to be settled in cash at the table set in the corner. Details of when the auctionee will come perform their 2 hours of community service will be worked out after the auction finishes. With a little help from each of the participating departments, I have assembled some walking music to accompany each man on stage. OK ladies, whose ready to get started?" As her voice carried across the bar, the sounds of "Its raining men" by The Weather Girls started coming across the speakers. This got the already eager crowd more excited for the auction to begin.

"Ladies we need your help to get this auction started. Please put your hands together to welcome our first charity participant to the stage". So began the evening. Participant number 1 made his way onto the stage. The beginnings of "Crazy Train" could be heard over the loud speakers.

"The bidding will start at 25 dollars"

Vin stood on the side of the stage, nervously waiting his turn and watching the man before him. Vin turned and caught Chris' eye. From where Chris stood further down the line he could see the nervousness in his sniper. He left the line and walked over to stand next to Vin. Vin was looking more and more panicked as his turn approached. "You got this. Remember the bust we did in Cheyenne, Wy? We were outgunned and out manned. You were unflappable, you remember?"

"Yup" Vin said as a wry grin formed on his face as he remembered the mission. Things had gone to hell quickly, they were all lucky to walk away from that one with their skin in tact.

"You kept us all together. You set the pace on this team. JD he looks to you to set the tone. Yeah, Buck is like a big brother to him, but you are the cool friend he wants to emulate. Now you are leading the team again. Just remember let your training guide you and use your sniper breathing. Piece of cake" Chris turned to go back to his place in line. While Chris was talking with Vin, Chris smiled at the man who had in such a short time become his close friend. Vin had become so indispensable, Chris couldn't imagine not having him watch his back in a gunfight. As Chris walked back to his place in line he returned to looking like the mean sonofabitch that he preferred.

"It damn well better be Chocolate cake for doing this auction" Vin muttered.

Sherry observed Chris talking win Vin. Chris had a calming affect on him. Vin liked to think he was invincible and the fool man probably took crazy risks in his line of work. Sherry was glad that Vin had Chris watching his back to make sure he came back in one piece. Vin seemed to settle down as they talked. She went and stood with the other women along the stage.

"I'm curious as to what song they will pair with each man?"

"I helped contribute the community service details for each ATF participant" Mary announced, "I also suggested the songs to match their personalities" she added with a cheeky grin. "I hope you enjoy the music, I had a blast selecting songs"

One of the auction escorts, a young model stepped beside Vin looking at him expectantly. Vin schooled his features, politely nodded to her "Miss", accepted her hand on his arm and then climbed the two steps to the stage with his female escort, quietly muttering "_sniper breathing, sniper breathing"_ as he went. "Let's welcome to the stage participant number 2…" The sounds of Gimme All Your Lovin, blast across the speakers. There were excited murmurings around the room as he made his way down the runway. Vin looked out across the room of women and immediately zoned in on Sherry's position near the stage. Sherry gave him a thumbs up of encouragement as he walked past her. As promised she quickly snapped a picture to him. The bidding quickly escalated $50, $100, $150, $180, $220, $260, amongst several women valiantly trying to get top bid. As the amount rose higher the bidding boiled down to Sherry going head to head with another determined woman.

Elsabeth turned to Sherry, "The bid is $270, do I hear $290 from you?" Sherry nodded her acceptance of the bid to the announcer, silently praying that she won, she was all in at $290.

Nervously Sherry turned to Selena, "Sh*t, I'm out of money, do you have any you could spare me if this goes higher?" Selena sadly shook her head no, she didn't have any spare cash on her as Nathan had yet to go. Sherry looked in desperation at Catherine, who also was unable to help.

The other determined woman counter bid at $300. Vin locked eyes with Sherry, silently pleading with her to bid again. "$300 once...going twice... anyone else…going, going, gone for $300. Thank you for a wonderful donation for our charity." Before Sherry could figure out how to take the controlling bid, the bidding was over, and Sherry had lost the bid on Vin to the other woman. Vin walked off the stage amid applause and rejoined the others awaiting their turn. Sherry looked down at the floor in annoyance and frustration that she wasn't able to do what she had promised Vin she'd do.

_Ugh_ "Hay don't beat yourself up, you tried, no shame in that, apparently there was a very determined woman over there. Vin's a big boy, he will be fine. These things work out for the best" Selena tried in an optimistic voice to comfort Sherry.

Several more participants made their way across the stage.

Buck was up next. "OK everyone, next on stage is participant number 8…" As he strutted on stage beside his escort, the sounds of Hot Blooded came across the speakers. Buck was loving every second of being the focus of all the ladies attention. He was in his element as he hammed it up on stage. His natural exuberance and charisma further excited the female audience. The bidding quickly escalated $100, $150, $200, $260, $300, $380. Buck unbuttoned his shirt and showed off exceptionally well defined abs and a sexy body. With his height and good looks, the women responded by bidding even higher, $430, $500, $525, $575, $600 "Well ladies I don't know about all of you, but I need to go cool myself off after that fiery round of bidding" the announcer Elsabeth Klein said fanning herself when the bidding had closed.

Another couple of participants took their turns.

It was JD's turn. JD looked to his teammates who had returned from their trips across the stage unscathed. Buck soundly clapped him on the back "You got this Kid" and Vin gave him an encouraging nod. JD gathered up his courage and offered his arm to the female escort then made his way onto the stage. "Please put your hands together for participant # 12..." The sounds of Start Me Up echoed around the bar. Quickly a bidding war erupted between two determined women. Marie bid $75, the other lady responded with $90. "I got $100" Marie replied when the auctioneer turned to her. Marie excitedly had hopes of being the highest bidder. Since she already had the date set up with JD on Sunday, she really wanted the added perk of 2 hours of community service from him. However, this other mystery lady also was determined to get JD was putting a dent in her plans.

"The bid is $150, do I hear $175?" the auctioneer asked Marie. Marie nodded in agreement to the amount. Out of nowhere a new contender entered the bidding, "$230" is heard loud and clear across the room. JD whipped his head around to see who the new contender was. He couldn't make out much, except a petite sandy blond woman was standing flanked by three other women. "Oh a new offer, will you offer $250?" Elsabeth asked Marie. "Damn it!" Marie shook her head no, unable to go that high. "The bidding closes at $230, thank you for your contribution to charity" JD walked off the stage with his escort.

Two more participants walk across the stage.

"Ooooh, Nathan is up next" Selena exclaimed excitedly.

Nathan was up. "Lets welcome to the stage participant # 15…" sounds of Doctor Doctor, Give me the News blast across the speakers. Several women eagerly jumped on the bidding and the bid quickly rose to $200. Selena was determined that she take out the competition. "The bid is $200 dollars to you" Elsabeth said indicating the other woman. The woman nodded yes in acceptance of the bid. Selena called out in a strong determined voice, cupping her hand to the side of her mouth to make sure she was heard "$275!"

"The bid is $275, $300 to you?" The other woman looked undecided, then shook her head no. "Do I hear $300 anyone? The bidding is closed at $275, thank you for your generous donation". Selena clapped her hands together and jumped up and down excitedly. She waved at Nathan and he quickly winked at his wife as he walked off the stage with his escort.

A few more participants work their way across the stage.

The auction was nearly half over when Sherry spotted her friends Audrey and Natalie as they came in the door of the Crazy Horse Bar. They scanned the crowds looking for Sherry, but didn't see her. Sherry raised her arm discreetly, trying to alert them to where she was standing. They missed the signal. More assertively Sherry waved them over again, this time they spotted her, but unfortunately so did the auctioneer.

"We have a new bidder" the auctioneer pointed at Sherry, "The bid is now $280. Do I hear $300 anyone?" _Oh no,_ Sherry thought, _Please let someone else bid, please… "_$280 going once…going twice…. Anyone? Going… going…gone" Sherry stood frozen at her mistake. Sherry inadvertently had gotten the winning bid on the man standing on the stage.

"Ah crap, I didn't mean to bid…I was just waving…I was…" Sherry was rambling. "Who did I end up with anyways?" Sherry said disappointedly looking at the man on stage that she didn't even recognize, "what department is he from?"

Selena and Catherine to her look at her in surprise. They had been carefully planting ideas in Sherry's mind to get her to bid on Ezra.

Flashback to earlier this evening

"So Sheridan you thinking about bidding on anyone?" Catherine asked casually while gesturing to the line of men gathered on the other side of the stage.

"Oh yes, I am going to bid on Vin like I promised"

"Where is the fun in that?" Selena asked.

"Oh, ordering Vin around for two hours is going to be a lot of fun. Besides, how do you even know which of these guys is single or not? Anyways, I am not really looking for romantic interests at this time. I am perfectly content with the way my life is right now"

"Oh really?" Selena said with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you content just to have Vin in your life?" Catherine asked

"Yes, as a friend, he means the world to me, you have no idea how much I missed him over the years we were separated. He was my best friend during the toughest time in my life when I was a kid. I am not at liberty to speak about his life, he can tell you if he wants, but believe me, he had it even tougher than I did as a kid and teen. He is a survivor. He is the toughest most resilient man I know. I have so much respect for what he has accomplished in life with the disadvantages he has been dealt"

"Don't you deserve more than just companionship? What about love? And family?" Selena gently prodded.

"I do alright, I'm not missing anything" but Sherry's eyes betrayed her comments as they flicked over to glance at Ezra. He was talking with Chris while in line with the other auction participants.

"Well if you ask me, I think a certain someone is smitten with you" Selena continued determinedly.

"What? Who?"

"A certain southern man, can't happen to take his eyes off you" Selena said "he has his eyes on you whenever he thinks you aren't looking"

"What? No way. He is just being considerate and polite to me. He is a friend of Vins and is being a friend to me" but Sherry remembered the sparks that always seem to be there when they are near one another.

"That man wants to be friends with benefits, you mark my word" Selena replied to Sherry's denials.

"Now correct me if I am wrong, when you were here last week, didn't you first run into Ezra?" Catherine asked.

"Yes"

"Nathan was a little lean on the details, you know men, but he suggested that you had completely captivated Ezra. No small feat to accomplish. From the few times I've spent around Era, I have observed him always to be courteous and sociable but very private and aloof with people. It is hard to tell with him, since he is such an expert undercover man, but it feels like the person he portrays is just a cover, that he keeps his true self hidden from the world. Although, Nathan has said that once you have earned Ezra's trust, he is more open and genuine. Which must be the case since the men of Team 7 would never work with an untrustworthy partner" Selena said.

"In the short time I have been around him, I have always found him to be genuine and sincere. He has never been reserved to me" Sherry replied.

"Interesting, cause that is not how he normally behaves. How ever did you get past his defenses?"

"Well, I didn't try any manipulations, honestly I hadn't seen him before I bumped into him. I dropped my lipstick which skidded across the floor towards the bar. I was reaching to pick it up when he beat me to it. Then he was holding my lipstick hostage" Sherry said with a laugh as she recalled their first meeting. "we chatted beside the bar for a while before he took me over to meet his friends"

"It sounds like you had a good time chatting" Catherine said.

"Yes he was charming and witty and slightly outrageous. I gave him outrageous right back" Sherry said smiling in memory, "he flashed those dimples and that smile, he seemed genuinely to be enjoying himself"

"It sounds like you two hit it off"

"Yes we did" Sherry agreed.

"Well I mean look at him, a woman would have to be blind not to see how good looking he is. He could tempt a girl into trouble with that southern charm and charisma. You don't strike me as blind." Selena interjected.

"What are you driving at?"

"You should go out together sometime" Selena said apologetically.

"Out out, like date out? The thought had crossed my mind at first, but now… I couldn't date one of Vin's friends and teammates."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters, it's complicated. What if things didn't work out between Ezra and I? I don't want things to be awkward for Ezra and Vin at work."

"Yes but what if things did work out? What if Ezra was the best thing to happen to you?" Catherine put in. Sherry ignored that pointed comment.

"Second, Vin would blow a gasket just thinking about me dating any guy let alone an ATF agent, and need I remind you that he is armed and dangerous. That man is licensed to carry weapons" Sherry said with a grin.

"Is it alright with you if Vin dates other women?"

"Yes, actually, I urged him to go on a date tomorrow, Sunday, with a girl he met here just last Friday".

"So are you expected to live your life as a hermit, just because you dating is outside Vins comfort zone?"

"No, not exactly…only we just found each other again. He wants me to be happy. I can date if I feel like it, I just don't right now. I know how he can get, Vin is real protective of me."

"That is a bit of a double standard don't you think Sheridan? Vin might not be willing to share you in the beginning, but if he loves you and he wants you to be happy as much as you claim, then he would recover, once he got used to the idea of you dating an ATF agent. At least he would know you would be well protected. He knows Ezra is decent guy that would never abuse a woman. What's more he considers Ezra a brother and close friend."

"No way, not a good idea. Vin and I are like best friends. And you don't date your best friends friend"

"Vin has a new best friend, Chris" Sherry looked wounded at that announcement. She knew that Vin was close friends with Chris, she knew that he had made a new life for himself here in Denver, with the ATF and his teammates. But all the same, it hurt to hear it confirmed.

"If you were going to date, hypothetically, what kind of guy would you be interested in?"

"Hypothetically, a man who is loyal to those he cares about, has a good sense of morals, is a gentleman, but also a bit of a rogue, just a touch of mischief but not too silly…"

"Yeah…"

"I know it sounds kinda silly, but I am such a sucker for dimples, and I got a thing for dark hair…"Sherry unconsciously described many attributes that were in common with Ezra.

"Well, anyways, I just wanted to throw the idea out there, just think about it, before you make up your mind to refuse" Catherine was satisfied that the ideas of interest had been planted in Sheridan. Catherine was in agreement with Josiah, they both had Ezra's best interests at heart. She knew the toll his job on the team took on him both mentally and physically. They wanted to see him settle down with a woman whom he truly had a chance for a happy life with and one that would heal the pain of his past.

Back to the present

"Well I guess I am out of the auction, that is all the cash I brought with me" _Damn, damn, damn_, Sherry let out a deep sigh of disappointment. First Vin was disappointed with her because she messed up on the auction for him and now she had inadvertently bid before she wanted to. Truth be told, she had been slightly intrigued with the idea of biding on Ezra.

It was Ezra's turn. "Waiting to make his way down the stage is participant # 24, OK ladies lets give him a warm welcome." The sounds of A Good Run Of Bad Luck by Clint Black is hear around the Crazy Horse Bar. Sherry stood beside the stage watching Ezra make his way down with his escort. As he passed the spot where Sherry was standing he caught her eye and winked at her as he walked to the end of the stage then he looked around the room smiling at the audience.

Like all the others the bidding began at $25, it quickly escalated $100, $175, $230, $260, $290, $300 Though she was loath to admit it, Sherry felt annoyed as other women clamored to throw in their bids for Ezra. The bidding quickly surpassed her cash limit, so even if she had been able to bid, he would have slipped through her fingers. _Damn, she should have brought more cash just in case_, but naively, she didn't think the amounts would go past $250 dollars.

Elsabeth turned to the audience "The bid is $345, do I hear $350? $345 once...going twice... anyone else…going, going, gone for $345. Thank you for a generous donation for our charity." Ezra walked off stage and rejoined the other participants waiting on the sidelines.

Several more participants take their turn across the stage.

Josiah was up next. "Ladies please welcome to the stage, participant #31. The sounds of Paradise City is heard on the speakers. Catherine perked up as her hubby made his way across the stage. The 6'3 man had a most charismatic smile that appealed to the ladies in the audience. He had a reserved demeanor that bespoke a quiet dignity which was in sharp contrast to many previous participants that had been so showy on stage. Josiah proudly walked beside his escort, nodding to the audience and waving.

"Time to win my man" Catherine said with a grin to Selena, Sherry, and Mary. She jumped into the bidding with enthusiasm. Quickly the bidding rose, 25, 60, 80, 130, 170, 200.

"Looks like you might have some competition" Selena teased

"It would appear so" Catherine decided it was time to wrap this bidding up. "$2 hundred and 40 she proudly called out"

"The bid is now $240, do I hear $260 anyone? $240 going…going…gone. " Elsabeth declared the bidding closed. "Thank you for your donation, Brookhurst appreciates your generosity"

Last but not least it was Chris' turn. "You got this Cowboy" Buck said enthusiastically in his version of a pep talk as he gave Chris' shoulders a brisk rub & slap like you would to an athlete before they go to compete. Chris stepped up to the stage. He scanned around the room momentarily. Dozens of women look back at him. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. He politely offered his arm to his female escort and they begin their walk down the runway. Chris didn't quite work up an actual smile as he walked the stage but he didn't scowl, they would have to take that as the best they were going to get. "I would like to welcome to the stage participant # 33" Back in Black came across the loud speakers, Chris glanced down at his outfit, he was dressed in black from shirt to shoes, a smirk crept up onto the corners of his lips, _good music choice_ he thought.

Selena turned to Mary, "So you've been awfully quiet all evening, planning on participating? Waiting for anyone specific?"

"Oh, I've been biding my time" Mary said evasively.

"IS that so?"

The bidding began like all the others at $25. Numerous women jumped into the bidding and the amount immediately shot up. It quickly became evident there were three very determined women looking to be victorious. Mary and two other mystery women were going head to head in the bidding.

Sherry looked over at one of the other bidders vying for Chris. There were four women standing together, the bidder was a petite yet tall sandy blond woman. All of the group had a similarity about them, perhaps it was the way they were standing, body language so very alike. Sherry continued observing this particular group of women. If Sherry weren't mistaken, they had also claimed the winning bid on Vin, but that had been early in the auction, so she couldn't be sure at this point.

"I have $250, do I hear $270?" the auctioneer's voice sounded around the room. "Yes I have $270, how about $290? Anyone? Yes to the lady over here. Now $300? Yes, Ok, do I hear $325?"As the bidding continued Sherry looked up at Chris and observed his demeanor. He looked down right menacing, not smiling at the audience, yet that didn't deter the women. At the same time he appeared unruffled by the rapid fire bidding going on around him. If she didn't know better she'd say he was bored. But she had a feeling that it was camouflage, rather he was always on alert, high alert, which was how he made sure his team was safe, he never let his guard down.

"$3 hundred and 40" Mary called out to Elsabeth. Mary was confident that she had won the bidding with that offer. "The bidding stands at $340, do I hear any more offers?" The mysterious rival bidder turned to confer with her friends standing at her sides. Quickly she straightened up and in a loud clear voice announced "$360!" With the exception of Buck at $600, and Ezra at $345, it was the second highest bid made. There was a flurry of whispering amongst the women present. Mary snapped her mouth shut and shook her head no, when Elsabeth turned to her asking if she would like to bid $375.

"The bid is now $360, do I hear $375 anyone? $360 going…going…gone." Chris strolled off stage with his escort and made his way back to the others in line.

Finally the last participant walked on stage. "OK here we go ladies, this is our final participant for the evening, so lets give an extra hearty welcome as participant number 37 makes his way on stage. The sounds of I Love Rock and Roll were heard playing. After some competitive bidding the last auction participant along with his escort made their way back to the sidelines where the other men were standing.

"Lets welcome all our brave and wonderful participants back to the stage one more time". The men clapped as they all walked on stage in a line for the finale, the sounds of "Thunderstruck" blasted across the speakers. After everyone assembled on stage they bowed and saluted the audience in appreciation for the wonderful turnout that evening.

"Well that concludes the auction" Elsabeth said, "I am pleased that tonight was such a wonderful success. It appears we have a tentative total. Tonight you all donated an unprecedented $9,000 to benefit the Brookhurst Community Center and to benefit Intramural Youth Sports. On behalf of Brookhurst I am deeply humbled by everyone's generosity. Before you enjoy the rest of your evening I have a special request to make"

"I would like to ask participant number 8 to return to the stage. We have a special honor to bestow on you. You single handedly raised the most money in the auction, in honor of that accomplishment the organizers of the auction would like to present you with a plaque of 'Sexiest Man of the Night'. On behave of the female population in attendance this evening, we-thank-you-very-much!"

Buck hooted and hollered and soaked up the spot light while on stage. He grinned at all the women in the audience and thanked them immensely for their very generous donations. "Hell yeah!"

"He's going to be impossible to live with in the office" Chris said with a grin, proud of his friend and teammate.

"Forget the office, its going to be impossible to live with him at home" JD joked, "his ego will have expanded to immense proportions, he'll have to turn sideways to fit through the door, he'll suck up all the oxygen in the room, he'll…"

"We get the point JD" Nathan laughed and patted JD on the back sympathetically.

"Don't envy you none Kid" Josiah added with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>October 2012<p>

Honorable Mention-Songs that were in the running when I was writing this: "Dr Feelgood" Motley Crue, "Take me home tonight" Eddie Money, "Round and round" Ratt, "Welcome to the jungle" GNR, "Sweet Emotion" Aerosmith, "Bad moon rising" CCR, "Sharp Dressed Man" ZZ Top

The complete song list I was envisioning for the auction:

Songs

0 "Its raining men" The Weather Girls—opening music

1 "Crazy Train" Ozzy Ozbourne

2 "Gimme All Your Lovin' ZZ Top—Vin 2

3 "Low" Flo Rida

4 "It takes two" Rob Base

5 "Ditty" Paperboy

6 "Bust a move" Young MC

7 "Right round" Flo Rida

8 "Hot blooded" Foreigner—Buck 8

9 "Its Tricky" Run DMC

10 "Funky Cold Medina" Tone Loc

11 "Born to be wild" Steppenwolf

12 "Start Me Up" Rolling Stones—JD 12

13 "Sweet Home Alabama" Lenard Skynard

14 "Walk this way" Aerosmith/Run DMC

15 "Doctor Doctor, Give me the News" Robert Palmer—Nathan 15

16 "This is how we do it" Montell Jordan

17 "Pour some Sugar on Me" Def Leppard

18 "Born on the bayou" CCR

19 "Wild Thing" Tone Loc

20 "Bad to the Bone"—George Thorogood

21 "Jump" Van Halen

22 "Gonna make you Sweat" CC Music Factory—Jake Callahan 22

23 "Renegades, Rebels And Rogues" Tracy Lawrence

24 "A Good Run Of Bad Luck" Clint Black—Ezra 24

25 "Players Holiday" TWDY

26 "Highway to hell" ACDC

27 "Jump around" House of Pain –I came to win

28 "You really got me" Van Halen

29 "Rock you like a hurricane" Scorpions—Tom Lyons 29

30 "All Summer Long" Kid Rock

31 "Paradise City" GNR—Josiah 31

32 "Eye of the tiger" Survivor

33 "Back in Black" ACDC —Chris 33

34 "Come on feel the noise" Quiet Riot

35 "Cowboy" Kid Rock

36. "I wanna Rock" Twisted Sister

37 "I love rock and roll" Joan Jett

"Thunderstruck"—ACDC—closing music


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. Please be kind with reviews, but feedback is appreciated.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't envy you none Kid" Josiah added with a chuckle.<em>

After the Auction ended

Sherry was standing with Selena, Mary, and Catherine, along with Sherry's friends Natalie and Audrey. The women were chatting socially.

"Excuse me"

Sherry turned to see a petite little brunette standing before her. "Hi, I am Leah Callahan. Can I speak to you for a minute?" Sherry obligingly stepped aside as asked.

"What is your name?"

"Sheridan"

"Hi Sheridan. You see this is a little awkward, but I was hoping you could do me a favor? I saw that you won the bidding on Jake…umm…I mean participant number 22 and I was wondering…hoping really, you would consider swapping with me? I won the bid on another guy, so you wouldn't be out any lost community service time or anything" Leah looked at Sherry expectantly. Sherry was caught off guard by the request and stood mutely for a moment looking at the woman. Leah took silence to mean reluctance, so she pleaded her case further, "I know we are not supposed to use their real names, but number 22, Jake, is my husband. I really wanted to win the bidding on him and of course, as soon as I stepped out to use the restroom, he had to have his turn. Figures right? So will you please help me?" Leah asked holding her breath.

After a moments pause to process the unusual request, Sherry replied "Of course I can. Don't take my silence as refusal, I was just a little caught by surprise that's all."

"Oh what a life saver you are" Leah said in relief.

"I completely understand your situation, I was in a similar predicament tonight. I was hoping to win the bid on another participant, but lost him to another woman. Silly me, I didn't bring enough cash. I had no idea the amounts would get so high" Sherry laughed. "Which participant number did you end up with?"

"Number 24"

"Oh really?" Sherry said with interest.

"Lets go settle up at the payment desk, then we can go find number #24 and Jake. Once we explain the situation, I'm sure they will understand"

"Ezra"

"Come again?"

"Participant number 24, I know him, his name is Ezra"

"Ooh ok, that's even better that you know him. That will make this much easier" Leah said happily. Both ladies walked over to the payment desk to turn in their charity donations.

Ezra was standing with his friends after the auction halfheartedly listening to the conversations going on around him. By appearance he looked to be engaged with the people he stood by, he gave appropriate responses when needed, but he found his attention was not on his companions.

His eyes drifted over to where Sherry stood with the other ladies. He took in the sight of her as she conversed, something one of the ladies said made her laugh. Ezra felt an imperceptible smile forming on his lips in response to her laughter. As he watched Sherry, an unknown woman approached the ladies. Sherry turned to acknowledge the newcomer. Both women stepped aside to engage in a private conversion, after a moment they walked over to the registration desk. He watched them chat with the lady working behind the desk while they appeared to settle up their auction donations. Ezra's curiosity was piqued, since he knew that Sherry hadn't won Vin or himself, as far as he knew she hadn't bid on any man from their ATF team.

Curiously, then both women turned and headed straight in his direction. As Sherry approached, Ezra admired the way she carried herself. He found himself unable to control the rush of emotion at how appealing she looked. Something about her made him feel alive. She had accomplished what few others of his acquaintance had been able to, this woman had pierced his artfully constructed veneer to the real him the world rarely saw. He didn't know how she did it, but she made him want to take a chance with her. His instincts were screaming that he should pursue her, dare he turn their casual acquaintance into something more? He shook his head slightly at his foolish thoughts. As she approached Ezra and her eyes locked with his, an affectionate smile appeared on her face for him. As she got closer to him, he began to feel that undeniable spark that ignited when ever they were near each other.

Ezra shook himself out of his reverie.

"Hello Ezra" Sherry took a deep breath, "can we speak to you for a moment? Privately?" She indicated a few steps away from the others. Ezra obligingly stepped aside for the women. He took up a comfortable position next to Sherry while patiently waiting for her to reveal what this meeting was about.

"Ezra, this is Leah Callahan, her husband Jake was also one of the charity auction participants."

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" he murmured in his charming southern drawl. When Leah lowered her eyes for a moment, Ezra's eyes snapped to Sherry in question to ask _why are you introducing me to this woman_? Sherry maintained a neutral expression on her face, giving no hint of what was going on.

"Yes, I am hoping you will be willing to help me with an unusual request" Leah explained with a blush at his gallantry.

"Ah am listening, do tell."

"See, Sheridan here won the bid on participant number 22, who happens to be my husband Jake." Ezra nodded, already guessing where this discussion might be going. He schooled his features not to let any of his emotions show. "Yes and it just so happens that I won the bid on participant number 24, you. So I was hoping that you would do me the favor of swapping community service with Jake. And since it appears that you are already acquainted with Sheridan, then it would be no inconvenience for anyone".

"Surprise!" Sherry said, as Ezra looked at her and at the other woman standing before him as he absorbed what they had told him.

"It would be my pleasure to help a lady in need" he said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" Leah exclaimed, then she turned and rushed off to tell her husband the good news. Sherry stood next to Ezra, now it was just the two of them.

"It would appear that I am now in your debt. What did you have in mind for the community service?" Ezra said with a slight shutter at the menial labor she might have in store for him.

"I hadn't really thought that through, I don't need any assistance at my home right now" Sherry replied.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea"

"Excellent, than let me offer a suggestion, why don't I take you out to lunch. Do you have any plans for tomorrow Cherie?"

"No not at present. Ezra you don't have to do that. Really."

"Now I recall a certain lady informing me that she always pays her debts, it is only appropriate that a gentleman does the same." Sherry remembered using those same words on him when she was trying to get him to let her pay for their drinks. She grinned at how neatly he turned her own words back on her. Ezra leaned in closer to her "It would be my pleasure" his southern drawl sent delicious shivers across her body. His green eyes were hypnotizing. Ezra enthralled Sherry in a way she weak to resist.

"Well, since you put it that way, I would love to have lunch with you"

"Great, I will pick you up at 11am?"

"That would be perfect"

"Hay what you guys doing over there all by yourselves?" Buck called out suggestively with a teasing smile. Buck's comment drew Vin's attention who glanced over to see what Buck was going on about. Ezra stepped back from Sherry with a slight look of vexation on his face directed at his teammate's interrupting comment. He held his arm open giving Sherry the courtesy of preceding him to join the others.

Sherry walked over to Vin and gave him an enthusiastic hug of congratulations on his successful runway walk. "Well done Vin, you may have a future on the catwalk" she teased. Ezra strolled over to stand on her other side next to JD.

He visibly grimaced at her words. "No thanks. One time is enough for me in this lifetime".

Natalie and Audrey, both eager to be introduced to the group of handsome men Sherry was standing with hurried over to join her.

"Sherry, introduce us to your companions" Natalie said with a flirty smile towards the men.

"Natalie, Audrey, this is Vin, my brother I was telling you about. These here are his friends" Sherry in turn pointed to each man. Vin nodded in greeting, "Ma'am"

"Chris."

"Evening"

"Buck"

"Howdy ladies"

"Nathan"

"Pleased to meet you both"

"Josiah"

"Hello"

"JD"

"Hi!"

Turning to the seventh and final man standing beside Sherry, "and last but not least, this is Ezra"

"Ezra Standish at your service"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope I can keep everyone's names straight" Natalie said with a wink.

"You'all are teachers?

"Yes we work at Greenwood High School"

"There will be a test at the end of this" Buck said with a laugh.

The music was picking up tempo, people were moving out onto the dance floor to take advantage of the songs playing. Natalie turned to Audrey,

"I like this song, lets dance" Audrey nodded her agreement. Audrey turned to Sherry,

"Come on, lets hit the floor"

"Ooh, no no no, Dancing requires consuming a bit more alcohol first"

"I agree, lets go get us that drink" Audrey linked arms with Sherry, "Excuse us gentlemen"

"We'll be back in a little bit" The three women headed over to the bar ordered drinks and went out to the dance floor.

Chris got the tingly sensation that he was being watched. He quickly scanned the room until his eyes landed on a tall sandy blond woman standing partially across the room. It became clear that she was giving him the once over. She stood beside a small group of people. As they continued staring, one of the women next to her spoke to her, breaking her concentration momentarily, he watched as she quickly turned her head and spoke rapidly back to the person. Then the woman beckoned him over with a wave of her hand. Chris raised an eyebrow in response to her summons.

"Well boys, it looks like it is time to meet the auction winners" he indicated the women across the way.

"Ah hell, guess we best get this over with" Vin replied.

"I guess they know which one of us they bid on?" JD asked.

"Ezra you coming?"

"No"

"Well how about you keep an eye on things from here" Vin replied with a gesture towards keeping an eye on Sherry.

"An excellent idea" Ezra replied with a nod of his head. He would most definitely keep an eye on Sherry. He watched as she danced with her friends on the dance floor.

Chris began working his way through the crowd towards the woman. JD and Vin walked beside him. As they approached, Chris shot a look to Vin, who immediately got the communication. Vin stopped and casually leaned against a table. He stuck out a hand to stop JD who would have kept walking, having missed the message to stop. Chris took up a casual position against the same table as Vin. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited. The message was loud and clear, if the woman who had summoned him wanted to speak to Chris, she was going to have to approach him. Meet him on common ground.

"What? why'd we stop?"

"JD, you see, those women up ahead?" Vin replied.

"Yeah"

"Well they won Chris in the auction"

"Yeah?"

"Well we're making our stand here."

"So they need to come meet us" JD said catching on.

"Yup" Chris replied with a smirk.

The tall woman cocked her head to the side and gave Chris a hard assessing look, recognizing what he was up to. She leaned down to her companions and spoke to them. The other women nodded and then walked forward to meet Chris, Vin and JD. The tall woman refused to budge from her place in equal defiance to Chris' audacity. The battle of wills was on.

JD took the opportunity to look over the three women standing in front of him. He thought one of women was the same petite sandy blond he had glimpsed from the runway during the auction. She looked into his face and smiled. JD found himself smiling in return. The little sandy blond was slim and he noted very attractive. The evening was looking even more promising.

"How do you all do?" the smaller of the women said. "My name is Casey".

"You must be Vincent Tanner. This here is Annabelle Evens. That makes you John Dunne." Casey said. "And this man in black can't be anyone other than Christopher Larabee". Vin nodded in greeting, Chris ignored the pleasantries, his attention still focused on the woman he was having the staring contest with.

"Call me JD actually" he corrected. "Nice to meet you"

Vin stood mutely, in surprise. He had been caught off guard when this woman had known his name. He also was surprised by the attractive blond woman standing before him. Annabelle.

Casey continued the introductions, "This is Abby Harrison" she said pointing to a tall woman with brown hair standing with Casey and Annabelle.

"Nice to meet you all" Abby said politely.

"So, I take it you wanted to speak to us about the auction?"

"Yes.

"Which one of us owes you community service time?

"Actually you all do"

"What?" JD sputtered, since Vin was still standing quietly and Chris was engaged in his battle of wills with the woman across the way.

"I won the auction on you JD" Casey said enthusiastically, "my cousin here won the auction on Mister Tanner"

"How do you know our names?"

"Oh, we've heard all about the famous Magnificent 7. You're legendary around these parts" Annabelle said, speaking up for the first time but not actually answering the question.

"Actually, we live down the road from Chris' place." Casey put in helpfully. At this piece of information, Chris turned to look at the women standing beside him.

"Only place past Chris' ranch, is that big spread"

"You know the Bar W then"

"Oh yeah, biggest operation in these parts."

"Actually my grandmother owns the ranch. Nettie Wells, I'm sure you've heard of her. Most folks have"

"Yes, I know of her, but I haven't had the pleasure of being introduced to her" Chris replied. He looked back to the spot where the other woman had been standing, but to his frustration, he noted she was gone from the spot. He looked left and right, she had disappeared during the moment his attention was turned. He let out a sigh of frustration under his breath.

"Well if it isn't Chris Larabee" a female voice said from slightly behind him. Chris a grin split out on his face momentarily then disappeared as he turned to the sound of the voice. She had circled around him and approached from behind.

"I seem to be at a disadvantage, you know my name, I'd like to know yours" he replied, assessing her now that she was standing directly in front of him. She had hazel eyes, and sandy blond hair, she was similar in stature to her sister Annabelle. She was a tall woman, yet shorter than him.

"Allison Evens" she said as she stuck out her hand to shake his. Allison did not flinch or back down under the direct focus of Chris' stare. Few men could boost of that accomplishment in the face of his intimidating stare.

"I see you decided to meet me on common ground"

"I figured you weren't the type to come when called"

"No, don't figure I am"

JD was still sorting out the connections with the women standing before him. "Let me see if I have this straight, you are all family, right?"

"Yup. All four of us are cousins. Abby and I, and sisters Annabelle and Allison Evens."

"And you'all live on the Bar W?"

"Periodically" Allison said evasively.

"I live there full time and help grandmother with the management of the ranch" Casey said.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why did you participate in the auction?"

"I saw it as an opportunity to give to a worthy cause and pick up some inexpensive labor at the same time"

"Besides, there is always work to be done on a ranch. We'll be in touch about the community service. Good evening gentlemen". Allison turned and walked away. Chris tracked her movements with his eyes as she exited the bar.

"Well, that is Allison, a woman of few words" Annabelle said of her departing sister.

The entire time they had been talking, Vin had been his customary silent self. He was giving Chris a good run for the money on being the 'silent type'.

"So, you having an enjoyable evening? That is, I mean now that the auction is over?" Abby asked trying to pick up the lull in the conversation.

"The evening has been going well enough so far" JD replied. "Been real surprising, to say the least".

"Well, we really should be going. Isn't that right, Casey?" Abby asked pointedly.

"Yeah, I supposed so."

"It was nice seeing you Vin, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around" Annabelle said as she turned and left with her cousins before he could respond.

"Wow Vin, you really should restrain yourself, you didn't let those ladies put a word in edge wise" Chris said with sarcasm. Vin grinned in response to the jab.

"I can swear I've seen her somewhere before. I just can't place her" Vin muttered, pondering the intriguing Annabelle.

* * *

><p>November 2012<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. Reviews & feedback are appreciated.

* * *

><p><em>"I can swear I've seen her somewhere before. I just can't place her" Vin muttered, pondering the intriguing Annabelle.<em>

"Who are those fine women and why are they leaving?" Buck asked as he joined Chris, JD, and Vin.

"Those women won the bid on us in the auction"

"Hot damn, Kid, didn't do too bad for yourself. That reminds me, there is some lucky lady in this place that won myself. I need to find that woman."

"Or she'll find you"

"There you are JD" exclaimed Marie joining the men.

"Hay guys, you remember Marie and Claire from the other night?"

"Why yes. How are you doing this evening?" Buck asked.

"Good. You boys won't mind if we borrow JD here for a moment? Will ya?"

"Naw, help yourself" Buck chuckled.

"Great, oh and we were hoping Vin, you could come join us as well?"

"Um..sure"

"uh-ha…bye now, see ya later junior" that left just Chris and Buck, as the younger members of their team were spirited off by the women. Both men laughed at the subtle way Marie and Claire had easily guided Vin and JD off.

"Hard to believe that that Vin is a deadly sniper and army ranger"

"Yeah, he was putty in her hands"

* * *

><p>"Phew, I need to catch my breath" Sherry exclaimed with a laugh after dancing for a while with her friends. "I'm gonna sit this one out" she pointed off the dance floor. All three women made their way over to the side where Ezra was standing alone.<p>

"Hay Ezra, where did everyone go?"

"Oh, Misters Tanner and Dunne accompanied Mister Larabee to go meet the persons who won their bid in the auction"

"Oh..what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation" Sherry said with a chuckle.

"Did you enjoy dancing?" Ezra inquired to Natalie.

"Oh very much, perhaps you would consider joining us?" she asked with invitation.

"Oh now, I wouldn't dream of treading on your toes, which could rightfully happen. No its best if I just observe from a safe distance"

Sherry was enjoying chatting with Ezra and her friends when three guys came over and asked Audrey and Natalie to dance. "Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?" the third man said politely to Sherry.

"Why thank you, I'm flattered, but not right now…"

She looked uncertainly between the two men. Ezra's first instinct was to tell the man off, but he instead nodded his agreement. "you should go dance. Go enjoy yourself"

"If you don't mind then?" she questioned hesitantly.

"No, not at all"

"Alright" turning to the man, "thank you, I'd love to dance" Sherry walked onto the dance floor and joined into a lively partners dance.

"Lose something, Ezra?" Buck teased, as Ezra sat watching Sherry dance with the other man. A vexed kook crossed his face at the inconvenience.

"In a manner of speaking" he grumbled. After the first song ended, Sherry thanked her dancing partner, Tyler. She started to leave the dance floor when Ty, put a hand gently on her arm. Sherry looked into his face, "That was fun how about another dance?" he asked with a flirty look. Sherry glanced over to Ezra, saw that he was engaged in conversation. Sherry hesitated, Tyler asked again, "What's the hurry Sheridan? You are a great dance partner, lets go again."

"Sure why not? It was fun" Sherry let herself be led back into the dance floor, soon she and Ty were spinning about to some swing music. After the song, Sherry was out of breath. She thanked Ty for the wonderful time dancing.

"I really enjoyed dancing with you Sheridan. I look forward to doing it again some time." Ty leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, me too, it was a lot of fun" Sherry made her way over to the bar. From that position she spied her friends still dancing with Ty's friends. Glancing around the room, she saw Vin in, miracle of miracles, conversation with a woman and JD was there too.

"Hi I'm Sam I don't have a girlfriend" a slightly drunk guy said to Sherry.

Sherry got a whiff of his breath and knew he was trouble, "Hi there, my brother's a cop, I'm not interested."

"Come on now, does my refreshing honesty turn you on?"

"No"

"Nice rejection. Hay Will, did you hear that, she's got a brother that is a cop" Sam said to another guy standing next to him.

"Bet she is all familiar with handcuffs then" he said with a sneer.

"What's your name? Come on, we'll buy you a drink"

"No thanks, I'm good" she said tartly.

"I bet you are good"

Seeking to get herself away from these drunks as quickly as possible Sherry hastened to firmly discourage them. "Now boys, you should share your talents with someone else who enjoys drunks slobbering over them, I am not interested, thank you." With that, Sherry walked away to go join her friends.

Sam and Will continued eyeing Sherry as she walked off. A large man moved onto the bar empty bar stool next to Will. Sam only briefly glanced at the new arrival, his mind focused on getting even for the brush off he had just received.

"Don't waste your time," Josiah warned.

"What?" Sam said belligerently.

"I said, don't waste your time, see that lethal looking guy over there?" the guys looked at the guy he pointed to, "That's her brother, and he don't take kindly to anyone trifling with her, if you catch my drift. So if you have less than honest intentions, you best move along"

"What are you, her dad?"

"Dad? Ha no! that is a funny one. Chris did you hear that?"

The man in black on the other side of him turned and pierced Will and Sam with an intimidating look.

"Yup, Josiah I sure did and it wasn't funny. What do you think Buck?" Chris said turning to another man who had joined the group, closing the gap on the other side. Will and Sam looked around realizing they were surrounded with their backs pinned to the bar. They gulped, realizing the peril they were in, out numbered and out weighed.

"This guy is a regular stand up comedian, except he needs to sit down and come up with some new material, why don't you go sit down over yonder, even better, why don't you young pups beat it out the front door."

"Scram!"

The three ATF agents shared a smirk and clinked beer bottles as the juvenile young punks beat a hasty retreat out of the bar.

"That was fun."

"Sure was."

"Really Buck, 'the stand up comedian who needs to sit down'? I think you need some new material."

"Bah! It was great". Buck said defending his comments. The guys continued chatting amongst themselves.

"Oh I know, you could ask Ez for pointers." Josiah said as Ezra joined them.

"Of course I'd be happy to instruct Mister Wilmington, where should I start? So many options so little time. Now we need to get back to Mister Tanner before he realizes what is going on, Marie and Claire will only be able to distract him for so long. If he sees all of us over here, he will surely come investigate. I doubt it would be to any ones' benefit if he realized drunks were harassing Sherry"

"Good point"

* * *

><p>April 2013<p> 


End file.
